Prototype Fox
by TenchiSaWaDa
Summary: Naruto was changed by Danzo. Gaining unbelievable powers, at the price of his memories. He gains a family at the price of old friends. He gains the lust for revenge at the price of past goals. PrototypexNaruto NaruYugi
1. Begin The End: Who am I?

* * *

Prototype Fox.

A/N: This is just to get my mind refresh. Note you need to beat the game to get a full understanding of it.

Now if you have beaten it. The ending where Mercer is the _Zues _(trying not to put spoilers) then this won't happen in this story. Sorry it doesn't fit for me. Also THERE WILL BE NO GUNS OR MODERN THINGS IN THIS STORY.

$$$$$$$Memory of Intrigue

******* monologue

* * *

Exactly Three thousand four hundred and twenty two miles away from Konoha lay an outpost. Outside the outpost looked like a fortress. There were erected mud walls all around with spikes on the bottom of each just incase someone tried to climb them. 7-10 guards swarmed the roof while even more swarmed outside the wall. Inside was masked men and doctors. All of them working, none of them talking. No one bothered with small talk … since they didn't understand it.

These men had no emotions they had no feelings. Their operation here was to study and observe their subject Code: Zeus. They had injected it into a subject they believe able to handle the affects and study it.

The subject was on a gray morgue table ready to be dissected. They were sure the virus had killed the host and they would proceed to opening and examining.

At the time there was only one doctor in the room and 2 guards outside the room. They were more worried about someone trying to get in then getting out.

Subject's point of view.

'Uggh … where …. Where am I … who … am I …'

The subject opened his eyes to see a doctor looking at files to his left. He was on a grey metal table and there were knives all around him. The subject got slowly.

The doctor turned around and gasped. "What the—"

The subject made his move and wrapped his hands around the man's throat. He squeezed and the man's throat snapped like a stick. Immediately tentacles both black and red came out and grabbed the man. It pulled it towards the subject. The doctor's corpse broke down into particles went into the man. All that was left was blood stains The subject fell to his knees clutching his head in pain…

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto Code Zues. Gennin of Konoha"

"… we have chosen him to be injected …"

"… we are anbu root…"

* * *

Naruto gasped. He had all this man's memories, every segment and detail. He had to get out he had to escape. According to his new memories he would be checked up on in 20 minutes.

'If I remember correctly this virus should have changed me…'

For that 20 minutes he experimented and was only able to do two things.

The anbu root came in. He surveyed the scene and immediately he went to the doctor on the floor. He quickly checked his pulse to find that it was strong. He quickly cast a Awakening Jutsu and waited for the man to wake up. The doctor got slowly.

"uggh what…. The SUBJECT!!"

The anbu root grabbed the man "What happened to subject Zues"

The doctor man's eyes started shifting everywhere "H-he wasn't dead and he woke up and almost." The doctor clutched his head.

The anbu root blinked and turned around. He wouldn't be able to get anything like this so he would chase alert the others and chase after _Zues_.

Suddenly he was grabbed from behind. His mouth covered and a knife sticking through his throat. 'W-what' and with that the anbu root died being absorbed into the doctor. Naruto shook his head once again at the pain.

* * *

" … Guard the door…"

"… You take orders from me I take my orders from someone else and so on until we reach whoever is our boss."

"… Learn this remember … Do not complain we are Root we don't have emotions."

* * *

'I know it all' Every jutsu , every technique, he knew them all. Quickly focusing his mind on the Anbu Root's persona he changed. He left quietly not wanting to alert anyone. It would take at least 40 minutes for someone to know what was wrong.

Naruto moved quickly to the restroom. He sat there slowing his breathing and going through the layout in his head. Luckily all these _Anbu Root_ knew the whole entire layout. They also knew each others position. The problem was is that he couldn't simply walk out because they were too many guards and it would immediately cause suspicion. 'Damn I need to make a distraction.' Naruto went through his head and devised a plan to get out. 'I'll have to sacrifice stealth for chaos.'

Getting out of the bathroom Naruto quickly moved.

* * *

He down 4 hallways and 2 corridors (funny are they the same thing.). Finally stopping at a door, he knocked and walked in. He saw a man faced away from him bending down looking at a scroll. This man was _his_ commanding officer. Naruto walked towards this man's commanding officer and saluted by bowing his head.

The commanding officer did not return the gesture but simply said "what is it."

Naruto quickly reported that the doctor was dead and that teams were swarming the building and guarding the outside tightly. The commanding officer nodded and took out a scroll. Naruto made his move. He quickly smashed hand through the body of the officer snapping the spine the Anbu Root commander died quickly. The tentacles came out again and absorbed the man.

* * *

"… Danzo has ordered us to guard this area…"

"… Danzo will only be met by his trusted commanders.."

"… Konoha will benefit even if they don't know it…"

* * *

'Hmmm…' Naruto contemplated his memories. He knew how to escape and what he should bring. He also knew his target. Danzo. Sadly he didn't know where he was. 'I'll find him and make him tell me what he did to me.'

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and immediately went the locker to the right of the desk. He opened it to see Anbu armor and weapons of all sorts. Naruto didn't care for the armor but instead took a tanto and lots of shurikens. He also took a back pack that laid to his left. According to his memories it contained emergency provisions and explosion notes. He picked it up, transformed into the Anbu commander and went to the other side of the room. There he pressed a crack and pushed forward. The crack moved forward and immediately the cracks of a door next to the closet could be scene. Naruto pushed the door and walked through it. Outside was a very long underground corridor leading to the outside somewhere in the Stone country.

In his mind he already had his journey mapped out. He would start in the Stone village, work his way to the Cloud. Then take either a boat to wave and finally back to Konoha then sand.

* * *

Naruto ran off extremely fast. If his senses that he had obtained through his memories were correct he was running a little aboce 100 mph without any chakra. About halfway through the corridor he slapped an explosion note and took of once again.

The journey took him only 2 hours due to his speed and constant pace. Immediately he set of his explosion note and destroyed the corridor. The reason he put it halfway was because the halfway point was under a mountain it would destroy most of the corridor.

The only bad part of it was they would know where he was going. Naruto moved quickly through the hills. He had turned back into his regular form so that he wouldn't spook anyone that Konoha was here. He finally saw a group of travelers. Quietly he moved behind a straggler and killed him and absorbed him. Taking the pack that was now his, he quickly put his other back pack in it.

"Hey Goro Hurry up ya hear" Naruto immediately responded.

"Yea yea Hiro I'm coming" Naruto started running at a civilian pace. He caught up with the travelers in no time. For the next week Naruto played the part of a Goro and when they reached the Great Stone Village he quietly disappeared.

In the backstreets he stole some money and went into a shop to buy some clothes. He bought black cargo pants, a red t-shirt, and a black jacket with a grey hood. He took his back pack and started to walk out when he heard something very interesting. He immediately jumped up a roof and sat down to listen carefully to a conversation.

* * *

A man weathered looking man was talking to a white spikey haired man with a large scroll on the back. He listened intently from at least a mile away.

"—Uzumaki Naruto is probably in Danzo's hands that's all I can tell you right now… we need to get to a safe place."

'Interesting is someone looking for me maybe I can …. NO! that would be bad I'll figure this out on my own. But first I think that informant can help me." The older man left quickly in the direction Naruto came from.

After 5 minutes Naruto jumped down in a small alley and proceeded to walk into the store across the street. He waited for the informant to finish his drinks and leave

Naruto moved quietly following the man through the crowd near the side so he wouldn't get caught. He never looked at him so no one would guess he was following him. When the man turned the corner supposedly to go through a secret entrance, Naruto made his move. He quickly rushed towards the man grabbing him by the scurf of the neck and dragged him further down the alley. He slammed the poor informant into the wall and used his forearm to pin him against the wall.

Naruto stared in his eyes for 2 seconds than growled his question.

"Tell me everything about Danzo."

The informant looked at the young man's eyes. He knew his decision. He wouldn't tell … he couldn't tell.

"No."

Naruto bowed his head. "Good bye." Naruto smashed left hand into the man's face. Creating cracks along the wall. Naruto then picked up the man slammed against the ground used his right to smash through his stomach. The tentacles absorbed him and Naruto shook his head at the pain.

* * *

"…so he's not human … he's a Jinchuuriki this Uzumaki."

"… I don't know where but I know where I can find out.."

"… The Akatsuki are hunting Jinchuuriki most likely to use the bijuus."

"… I have an informant in kumo where I can get some info…"

Naruto took a deep breath in. He walked into an in. He paid for his room and slept.

******

I wasn't human. Or at least I wasn't the regular human. I had a freakin demon in me.

I part of me was relieved … part of me died. I knew I couldn't go back … to where ever I was like. I wasn't the same as everyone else …. I couldn't lead a regular life.

I was relieved to know I was so much more. I had more power. According to my memories I had THE STRONGEST BIJUU. That would be an asset. I wasn't human no but I was so much more.

What was more was this Akatsuki. They were hunting me or at least those of my kind. I wouldn't let that happen. Not on my watch, I would hunt this Akatsuki down while searching for Danzo.

Now all I needed to do was contact my Bijuu.

******

Naruto woke up at four o'clock. Naruto simply got up and got a glass of water. He drank the contents and settled in a cross legged position on the floor. He didn't know much but he did have a theory to meditate and contact his bijuu.

He relaxed his body and cleared his thoughts. While doing so he collected his chakra into his center.

Seconds becames minutes and minutes became hours. And finally Naruto opened his eyes to see a sewer like area. 'Hmph this is my mind.' Naruto walked forward to explore the corridor. He found a door to his left and walked towards it. Inside he found a huge gate but instead of a lock there was a paper with the kanji seal on it.

'So this is the sealed area.'

Naruto walked forward but involuntarily took a step back from the Killer intent washing over him. Naruto shook his head and cleared his throat "Is that how you great your container."

A red slitted eye appeared in the darkness. "**Bah even if he forgets his memories he still is a cheeky brat."**

Naruto glared right back at him. "I like to make a deal with you."

Naruto heard deep rumbling and passed it off as a chuckle.

"**If you come to offer me freedom sorry you can't… only a seals master can… but I do know what you can do for me."**

Naruto raised an eyebrow "Name it"

"**Kill Uchia Madara." **

'Another person on my hit list.'

"Who is he."

"**He is the one that controlled me and made me get sealed in a flesh bag."**

"Fine now about the Akatsuki they are hunting Bijuu how do I deal with this."

"**The simplest way is to kill them all. And this will be killing two birds with one stone because Madara is in the Akatsuki."**

Naruto nodded in appreciation 'Easier for me'

"So where are they."

"**Hell if I know but either way you aren't strong enough yet… you need to train… and gain a team…"**

Naruto was silent at this.

"**They go in pair… Gaki… You need a team so you can take them down…"**

"Where do I find a team."

"**Simple just like Bijuus, Jinchuuriki stick together."**

"Ok from who should I get."

"**Jeez so annoying. You are a wind and fire element. Fire comes from me of course. What I suggest is getting bijuus related from all the rest of the elements."**

Because of Naruto's understanding of elements from the Anbu roots, he just nodded.

"Alright where is the closest one."

"**In Kumo." **

* * *

A/N: Now first of all if your going to say that the Kyuubi is too cooperative that ain't it. He is giving a mutual understanding with Naruto. Basically it's a 'I stab your enemies and you stab mine kinda thing.'

I ready have the pairing so no arguing. Also naruto will be returning to Konoha at one time. Finally Naruto does not know his shape shifting claws or hammer fist just yet. I have plan to invite old seals in.


	2. BTE: 2nd Jinchuuriki and the 5th Enters

Prototype Fox 2

A/N: This chapter was off for me. Why because it was hard to find out how the Jinchuuriki would actually leave and who would actually go. There will be 2 new main characters introduced in here. Also note these first 4-5 chapters are going to be all beginning and training crap the real plot won't thicken until chapter 6 when … Well something really big hits.

I had some trouble last time with the web of intrigue and Monolgue speration very annoying

Lets see if it actually stays this time

Uhh. do to a helpful review i'm gonna.... Correct my words.... and add more to it

Web of Intrigue &&&&&&&&&&

Monologue !!!!!!!!!!

* * *

The trip to Kumo was lonely. Naruto wanting to get to the informant and soon to be team mate before Jarayia of the Sannin discovered his informant was dead, ran there at top speed. He moved quickly.

He had been running for 3 days straight and he only felt a bit tired. He was almost to the lightening capital. He had been practicing changing his shape shifting into something else… something useful.

* * *

_Flash back_

_Naruto stood in a clearing surrounded by large boulders. He closed his eyes and focused on his arm. Red tendrils swirled around his right arm and it became a 6 and a half foot blade. The blade was completely black (Ok not canon to prototype so what its my story) and there were large red veins covering what should have been the flat side of he blade._

_Naruto opened his eyes and inspected his work. 'Interesting.' He swung it experimentally and found out it didn't even weigh anything. Experimenting the efficiency of his new weapon, Naruto then jumped 20 feet in the air and brought the sword above his head. He channeled chakra on the sharp edge of the sword and brought it straight down onto a boulder. A bright flash appeared and Naruto blinked in surprise at his handiwork. The boulder was split in half perfectly, Along with the 10 boulders behind it. The gap was about a foot wide and 4 feet deep. Look_

_Naruto practiced for another hour. He tried jumping up and slicing in multiple directions. He even tried sending wind chakra and fire chakra through his blade. After he was satisfied he reformed his arm and started to run again._

_Flashback Kai_

* * *

Naruto was now practicing gliding. He found out he could glide after falling down a large cliff. He hadn't perfected it but he was getting closer.

As Naruto practiced his gliding he started thinking what he wanted to do. After 273 jumps and 257 successful attempts, he had now set his goals.

**Kill Uchia Madara, Danzo, Akatsuki**

**Find out who he was.**

**Protect all Jinchuuriki**

**

* * *

  
**

Naruto looked at the capital and sighed. He had made it and gotten past any resistance or guards. Naruto started to walk forward when he felt a tug on his mind.

Naruto blinked and found himself in the sewer. 'Does the Kyuubi want to talk to me'

Naruto walked forward through the corridor and into the Kyuubi's cage. "Yes Kyuubi."

"**Ahh finally I've been trying to get your attention. I've been searching your body with my chakra and found out you have a dojutsu."**

Naruto blinked… He quickly went through his memories on dojutsu. Naruto nodded for the Kyuubi to continue.

"**This dojutsu will allow you to differentiate between chakra levels or at least types in people and only people."**

"That's it"

"**Yes that's it brat what did you expect the Sharingan. That cursed bloodline was a mistake, a little hiccup made by Sichibi (seven tails)."**

Naruto raised his eyebrows again. "The Sichibi made the Sharingan."

The Kyuubi roared, though Naruto could have sworn it was laughing, shaking the room. **"Where do you think blood lines come from."**

Naruto did not press the issue. "Does this dojutsu also extend towards genjutsu" 'If so I'll never be caught off guard.'

The Kyuubi paused and gave a voice that almost seemed sheepish **"Eh I don't know"**

"…"

After a pause, Naruto turned around and left. **"OI Brat"**

Naruto stopped and once again faced the Kyuubi. "Yes Kyuubi"

"**The person your looking for is the Nibi Jinchuuriki."**

Naruto nodded and left the room returning to the real world.

* * *

Naruto came back into the real world and sighed. These talks could get very annoying with the Kyuubi especially when the sewer smelt like piss.

'Note to self: Clean mind.'

Naruto transformed into a simple traveler. He walked toward the gates at a very slow pace. The capital of Cloud, Kumo, was breathtaking. The village was at least ¾ of the way up a mountain and surrounded by a 600 feet tall wall. The scenery as he looked down was gorgeous. He could see the clouds, grass, water, everything perfectly like a mural. After gazing at one of the rare sights not in his 'experience' Naruto turned to the gates. With his memories of Anbu training it was child's play to suppress his chakra. As soon as he reached the gates a Nin jumped down.

"Welcome to Kumo please state your name and business."

Naruto put on an academy award winning, heart melting, super powerful, smile. This made the Nin (who was a women) blushed. "I'm Jiro nice t'a meet ya. Anyways I'm on a business to see an old friend if he's even here."

The Nin took several calming breaths and finally questioned again. "Who is this person sir."

"Katsumi Masaka"

The Nin nodded again "Have a good day sir."

Naruto gave a smile again and walked into the city. Naruto reached out with his senses and found out there were 30 anbus patrolling the city. Another 20 jounins posted at strategic points along the city.

'Hmm, very tight security, but there are some gaps.'

Naruto knew one of those gaps was where he would meet his informant. Naruto walked torwards a restaurant and sat down.

"What do we have here sir." Naruto asked the chef.

The chef smiled at Naruto "Only the best Ramen sir."

Naruto nodded and took out 100 ryo " One special please."

"Miso or Pork"

"Miso if you please."

(no offense but I have eaten Miso and Pork before, though they both are good I would want to eat Miso every 3 days.)

"Coming right up sir."

Naruto decided to use his time and started to charge chakra into his eyes. Immediately, all objects went transparent and he could see figures with light in them. What was amazing he could leave his point of view and exam everything even from an eagle point of view. This blue light was brighter in others than some. 'Hmm so the brighter the chakra the more chakra a person has.'

Naruto looked around slowly as if just drinking his surroundings around. He then spotted something peculiar. At the tower, which Naruto speculated was the Hokage tower, a giant bright _blue _light was standing at a desk. That wasn't what interested him. There was another light in the room though not as bright, but close, as the other one, what interested him was it has a second light at the stomach, a brown light. Naruto easily deduced this person housed something.

'A jinchuuriki then.'

He immediately sent chakra to his center. And hoping the message would reach. He thought 'Kyuubi what color chakra is nibi.'

* * *

He then got a flash of purple. 'Hmm so this village has two Jinchuuriki interesting.' Naruto turned back to face the inside of the shop.

Deciding he needed to talk to the kyuubi face to face, He closed his eyes and went into his mindscapes. He did this in the middle of waiting for his ramen, not because it would take a while, but he knew his conversations with the Kyuubi would take no time at all. After several practices he found out two things.

**One**: That he go into his mindscape far faster than normal and even send short messages down.

**Two**: no time passed between the mindscape and outside world.

Naruto walked torwards the cage, in which no one could see into, once again. "Kyuubi"

"**DAMMIT BRAT CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!!!!"**

Naruto blinked and deadpanned "No I can't"

"…"

**"…"**

**-Sigh- "What is it."**

"Should I get both Jinchuuriki."

"**What were the colors of their chakra?"**

" Brown and Purple"

"… **The purple one … yes … but the Brown one, no."**

Naruto blinked "Why … They both could be use and one of my other goals is to protect them also. Wouldn't it be better for them to stay with me."

Kyuubi gave a deep rumble. **"The team has to function properly. The only way to do that is if we get the right time. Even though the Hachibi is the second strongest of the Bijuus I can't work with him."**

"… So it's a matter of who you want."

"**Yes."**

"But the Hachibi (eight- tails) would prove an asset."

"**Do not worry we'll have the third and fourth strongest on our side."**

"Who are they."

" **The Nibi and the Gobi. (Two tails and Five tails respectively)"**

* * *

A/N: Ok guys ther'es a bit of a headache going through your minds now, right. The info I got about (or at least the idea) in which the tails are not a measure of power but age is from here /99003/bijuus-(information)/Also note that I won't follow it exactly and I will give the elements the way I see them.

* * *

".. But they aren't"

"**Don't say that Tails measure power… They only measure age."**

"Wow you must be old"

"**SHUT UP BRAT!"**

"Now who is the last person in our little journey."

"**The Sanbi (three tails) Though he isn't as strong he has the uncanny ability to create large and destructive attacks. Which would prove helpful against the Akatsuki and Danzo. As a bonus he owes me one for sparing his life, after I knocked the shit out of him."**

Naruto nodded 'Can't argue with an extremely _old_ kitsune'

"**I HEARD THAT!"**

Naruto left laughing. Who said he couldn't have a sense of humor.

* * *

**Back in the real world.**

"Here you are sir."

"Ah thank you"

Naruto quietly ate his food. It was good… he would eat more later. Now how would he get the Nibi on to his side. (At the same time the author is musing how the hell can he get the nibi on to Naruto's side)

"Hey Old man get one Miso for me."

"Comin right up Yugito."

Naruto activated his eyes once again to see whether this new person was a threat. When he saw her he blinked. Then he blinked again and turned away. The girl had silky blond hair tied up in a pony tail, and she had perfect curves (I mean perfect). Her face was thin but not overly. She had high cheekbones making her look like royalty. Not only was the girl stunning she was the JINCHUURIKI.

'Just my luck, the girl I need is the girl that looks freakin beautiful… whoa where did that come from.'

The girl, Yugito, Came up and ate her ramen at an extremely fast pace. 'Wow fast eater.'

Naruto could tell she was experienced fighter though not as experienced as an anbu or even a jounin she was probably around chunnin level. Having the memories of Anbu root and an Anbu root commander, he could easily judge her through her movement. What kept him from talking to her was the timing and the place. He didn't want to make move there with all the security so he would wait for a chance to do it later.

* * *

Naruto finished his and left. It would be time to meet his informant. Naruto walked carefully to his spot not wanting to attract attention. He had already slipped into his form of the first informant. He walked toward an alley and leaned against the wall for 3 seconds. The he twisted a knob that was behind a dumpster. You couldn't even see it if you didn't know it was there. Naruto walked in silently down the hallway.

At the right of the hallway was 5 doors. On the left side there were 5 markings. Naruto went to the fourth one and faced the opposite from the door. He pressed his hand against the marking and the rectangular part of the wall gave way. The wall-door swung open. revealing stairs going down. Naruto walked down slowly. He knew very well he was being monitered.

* * *

The five doors represented what country you are from, Facing the door meant you have information to give, Facing away is that you want information. There were cameras every 10 meters. The only place that did not have cameras was the 'sharing areas.' This was out of respect to the info gatherers and for protocol reasons as well. Naruto reached the end of the stair ways a door with a tinted glass on it was at the end. Naruto opened the door slowly and went in. Inside was a nice and cool (temperature wise) room. Its designs were Spartan. Only two couches facing each other in the middle of the room that was it. Naruto sat down on the left one as was custom. 2 minutes later his informant, Katsumi Masaka, came in.

"It's been a while" Naruto said

Katsumi nodded "The usual"

Naruto shook his head "The 'frog' wants info on Danzo and The Akatsuki"

Kastumi nodded. Naruto leaned forward as he begun to speak.

"Danzo is in Konoha. His motives are supposedly for the better of Konoha but he wants the title of Hokage for himself. His private division not many know about is Ne (root) (A/N: just found that out too) as for the Akatsuki there's not much."

Naruto nodded for the man to continue

"Their main base is unknown, their powers are level of S class and they travel in pairs. They wear black clocks with clouds on them. Last I heard they were collecting Bijuus or at least they were asking around for them."

"Your not telling me something" Naruto said.

Kastumi stopped. "W-what do you mean"

"Your eyes they shift when you hide something" Naruto said in a nonchalant way.

"I I-cant tell you."

"Fine."

Katsumi sighed a relief breath. He got up and turned to the door. –Shink-. Katsumi breathing stopped and he looked down. He saw a huge blade sticking from his chest.

"H-huh." Katsumi fell down dead. Naruto bent down and used his tentacles to absorb him.

* * *

&&&&&&&&

"…You will not tell anyone about us Katsumi" said a blue finned man

"…Just hold off your info for three years that's when we'll start hunting…" a Red eyed man said.

"…Danzo is a constant thorn to all Hokages of Konoha. Be careful if he comes to power all he wants is war."

"…Danzo has been doing some experimentation with some kind of drug. This drug is supposedly from a demon. Wouldn't trust it though cause the info was from a drunk doctor but you never know…"

".. The Gobi Jinchuuriki is hiding out in the border of cloud. She is trying to get a boat to wave probably. She won't be going anywhere for at least 4 weeks."

&&&&&&&&

* * *

Naruto smirked as he went through the memories. 'Just my luck' Since its been about 2 week since he got that info I have 2 weeks before I go down to the boat area.

'Now how to get Nibi."

* * *

Naruto walked away silently, the evidence already absorbed, He didn't have to worry of someone tracking him. Naruto walked down the street and heard something interesting.

"y-you hold the Nibi…"

"H-hotaka-kun I would never.."

"Y-you MONSTER!!"

'Uh oh.' Naruto thought. He silently ran towards the source to find Yugito crying and running away. The other person was a boy who had a flushed face and a angry look on his eyes. Naruto easily deduced what happened.

And with that Naruto grew pissed. Someone had just insulted his kind, _His kind._ Naruto moved behind this guy silently and transformed his hand into a smaller form of the sword.

He grabbed the guy, covering his mouth, and stabbed the man in the gut. He took his short sword out and stabbed him in the lungs. The tentacles automatically absorbed him but Naruto willed the tentacles to absorb as slowly as possible. Naruto wanted this punk to feel his body being absorbed _slowly_.

Useless memories passed through his mind but Naruto did not care. He ran full speed not caring if someone saw him after Yugito. Luckily the guard duty was lax and the anbu were on breaks. Naruto kept running at full speed. He easily caught up with Yugito. He had changed into his regular form.

* * *

He had to run for about 10 miles when he heard crying. Naruto stopped and slowly walked to the noise. He saw Yugito, maybe coincidence maybe fate, under the moonlight, crying. Naruto slowly walked to her. He gently touched her shoulder.

"Hey are you alright."

Yugito jumped back her hands on her kunai pouch her face still running with tears.

Naruto raised his hands showing he had no weapons "Hey sorry if I scared you, I don't mean any harm…"

Yugito wiped her tears hastily and glared at Naruto "Who are you?"

Naruto smiled at her, it was a simple but gentle smile. "The names Uzumaki Naruto."

Yugito nodded. "Yugito Nii" Naruto held out a hand and she took it carefully.

Naruto then scratched the back of his head. "Any ways I overheard your conversation with that guy."

Yugito was instantly alert … again … and backed up a foot. Her posture was tense, ready for attack.

Naruto held up his hand again. "Don't worry I just wanted to talk to you… Ya see I'm a Jinchuuriki too."

Yugito eyes widened but narrowed just as quickly. "How do I know your telling the truth."

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them they were red slits. He silently thought 'Thank you Kyuubi."

Yugito nodded very slowly "Who do you hold."

"Kyuubi."

Yugito's mouth dropped. "L-last I heard was the container was in Konoha."

Naruto shook his head. "That changed there are people after us so I had to leave."

Yugito nodded, "The Akatsuki."

"Yes, would you like to come with me?" Naruto held out his hand once again.

Yugito ran through her thoughts. Her only friend in the village besides Bumble Bee had just left her.

"What about Bumble bee."

Naruto cocked his head to one side his face layered with confusion.

"T-the other Jinchuuriki."

Naruto nodded. "The Hachibi can take of himself."

Yugito again nodded. She took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright I'll come with you."

She reached out and grabbed his hand.

Naruto smiled and ran.

* * *

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Right then I met one of my… family. One of the few people in this world that would except me for everything I am for what I would do and had done. She was perfect in every way … an angel.

That made my heart felt lighter. It wouldn't be 2 years later that I found out it was because I did not carry my dreams by myself anymore. I carried it with her and others.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**2 hours later.**

"So you have no recollection at all." Yugito asked.

Naruto shook his head. He had explained that Danzo had injected him with something making him forget all his memories. He also took time to explain Root too. He did not explain his ability consume or his shape shifting.

Yugito bit her lip. This was troublesome. If he didn't know any jutsu, that would be a problem fighting the Akatsuki. Of course he could use the Kyuubi but the Kyuubi had the most dangerous chakra of them all it could be lethal to him.

Naruto then cleared his throat snapping Yugito out of her thoughts.

"I may not have jutsu I learned before but I do have something else to cover for it."

"The Kyuubi?"

Naruto shook his head. He held out his arm and it transformed into a 6 and a half foot black blade. "This."

Yugito's eyes widened with shock. "I-i-is that a blood line limit."

Naruto once again shook his head. "Whatever injected into me, for whatever reason allows me to do this but it made me forget everything."

They traveled in silence for a while. Then Yugito broke the silence once again. "So whats next."

Naruto looked at her his cerulean eyes looking at her with intensity that made her blush. "Well we're gonna pick up the Gobi at port and then we'll travel to wave and get the Sanbi from the wave."

It didn't take them long to get near the port. The only problem was they had to climb a mountain. Naruto decided he couldn't take the chance and grabbed Yugito.

"H-h-hey what are you doing."

Naruto then put her on his back and jumped really high. I mean Skyscraper high. And he continued to jump until he got up the mountain.

Yugito was panting and clutching her chest. Naruto set her down on a rock so she could rest.

"Are you alright Yugito-chan." 'wait where did the –chan come from'

"B-b-baaaka" Yugito sent a super doom woman's right hook. Connecting perfectly with Naruto who was flung back several feet.

"Ouch."

"don't do that before telling me."

"OK sorry Yugito-chan"

Yugito narrowed her eyes "Whats with the –chan"

Naruto now raised his eye brows at her accusations "What we're friends right" 'yea that's a good cover up.'

Yugito looked away. Naruto sighed and scratched his head. 'Maybe I should tell her I can absorb memories. Nah'

"Oh by the way though I do not remember jutsu from before I still know and can use jutsus."

Yugito whipped her head back at him "What kind."

Naruto looked up in thought for a moment, but he was actually going through his memories. "Well I can do one or two water jutsu, lots of Fuuton (wind I think, thank you for the review correction), and 4 to 6 fire jutsu."

Yugito nodded that was a good jutsu library. "I mainly focus on Lightening Jutsu since the nibi makes them 5 times stronger."

Naruto didn't even blink an eye he had expected this. "The Gobi will most likely be earth and Sanbi Water so we have all the elements covered."

"You thought over this well."

Naruto chuckled and shook his head "No the old fox in my stomach did."

Yugito dropped her jaw at him. He just insulted the _strongest_ bijuu in the world. She shook her heads to get her bearings and focused back on Naruto. "Anyways, what happens after we gather the other two."

Naruto looked at her and said in a soft voice "We look for the others and see if they have a good life to live. If so we leave them there, If not we take them with us. While we travel we will train."

Yugito nodded.

Naruto continued on "Our main goal is to destroy the Akatsuki so that no one will dare touch us. After that we go our separate ways and I'll go and kill Danzo."

"By yourself"

"I would think that killing one person would not be a problem, if we are able destroy the Akatsuki, Even if he has a personal army."

Yugito shook her head "Alright lets go"

"Ok." Naruto grabbed her again and jumped

"DAAAAMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!"

Yugito's yell could be heard for miles away.

* * *

**Look Charlie Tis a time skip.**

* * *

For the next week the demon dou traveled from port to port, dock to dock along the coast. One looking for a boat that would let them go to wave and two to find the Gobi. They went through dozens Friggin' ports and dozens of boats in _Each_ port till they finally got some luck.

"so you wanna go to wave eh" The captain of the Raging Wind said.

The two Jinchuuriki nodded.

"Heh just like that other girl"

This made Naruto stiffen. 'Could she be the Gobi'

The sailor continued on "Your in luck too since I'll be leaving tomorrow but if you go get ready for some heavy waves."

They said thanks and Naruto decided to follow through with his guess.

"Captain"

"Yea boy"

"Where might I find the other passenger."

The captain gave a hearty laugh "You'll meet her at the White Peak Bar, She's taken everyone's money at gambling."

Naruto raised an eye brow at that and they said their thanks once again and left.

Once they were out of earshot Yugito muttered to Naruto "Could she be the Gobi."

Naruto murmured back "I hope so. I'll use my sight to see."

Yugito nodded in response.

* * *

The bar had a cream brown color on the roof but the walls of the building were pure white. The blonds walked into the bar and found a low jazz beat playing from the speakers in the bar. They spotted a large table with 4 people playing poker, 3 men that were obviously sailors and one brown haired girl that was looked only a bit older than them.

Naruto leaned torwards Yugito and whispered "I'll play and tell who we are, make sure she doesn't leave, she might take my message the wrong way." Yugito bit her lip and sat down at a table near the window and door.

Naruto briefly used his sight to see the girl, there were no nins in this place so it was safe and the girl was definitely the holder of the Gobi and a ninja. Her blue chakra was very bright and her green chakra flowed through out her but focused in her chest or her back.

* * *

He let go of his sight and looked at her posture. He could tell that she was prepared for an attack. She had one leg folded near her chest. Her left arm laid on it. Her hand though never went far from a certain spot near her boot which Naruto guessed was a kunai holster. Her other leg was bent and firmly on the floor. She could easily use it to jump just incase someone tried to throw something at her.

Naruto took out 1200 ryo and sat down. "Deal me in please"

The Sailors who were watching moved out of the way and allowed Naruto to bring up a chair and sit down. The Gobi container looked at him carefully and narrowed her eyes.

One of the sailors said it was 50 ryo for ante. The Sailor to his left started and passed two cards to each person. (no blinds here :-P)

They played for about half an hour. Naruto betted some, folded some, never anything big until the 8th round.

Naruto picked up his cards to reveal a pair of 9's. He briefly looked at the Gobi her face was impassive. 'She's a good player.'

The first round of betting was all checks no one really had much or at least didn't show it. The dealer showed the next set of cards. Naruto's luck was astounding 2 9's and a Jack of hearts. Naruto decided to push it and when it came his turn he raised 200 Ryo. Immediately 2 sailers went out but 2 also stayed in.

The next card was a two of clubs; nothing special So Naruto just raised it even with 100 ryo. The sailer went out wanting to let the Gobi Container and the 9th Jinchuuriki to duke it out. (Note this is a very good tactic in poker). The next card was a 5 of spades. Right then the Gobi Container raised it 150 Ryo. Naruto called and there was a pause.

'I'll use the cards to do the talking'

Naruto decided to speak. "Well you hold five…" Naruto noticed a flash of nervousness and suspicion on the girls face. "I hold nine my other friend is the two."

Naruto smirked and patted himself on the back mentally 'She got the message

The girl blinked, slowly choosing her words very carefully. "Prove it…"

Naruto smiled and closed his eyes. He called for a tiny bit of demonic chakra and Naruto barely opened his eyelids. The Gobi looking directly at him saw that his eyes became silted and red. The Gobi clenched her cards and threw them down. It was a pair of fives making it a three of a kind. Naruto had turned his eyes back to blue and put down his cards and showed his four of a kind. The men around them clapped and jeered.

The Gobi flickered his eyes towards him with confusion. 'she's probably thinking why we are here.'

Naruto smiled at her. 'Now, how to do this?' (At the same time The author is banging his head against the door trying to think how to do this.)

The 4 hands later Naruto made his next message. (After several minutes and eating 2 snicker bars and an Iced Americano from Starbucks the Author has some idea how to do this.)

Naruto got a King of spades and a 4 of spades. Naruto raised an eye brow at this 'could he take a chance… yes he could'

He sent in his ante and moved along.

He called all the bets. The guy two down on his left folded and got up and left mumbling about checking the ship.

The flop was a Nine and Five of spades and a 6 of hearts. Naruto started telling a story while he played.

"Ya know one time I was playing against the guys right. They were really big ssholes I mean they were totally ganging up on me." Naruto continued as he raised the bet "They were a weird bunch and all mysterious and Sh$t. They kept ranting about getting some group of kids or something because those kids had something they wanted."

The Gobi eyes widened. The next card was a King of hearts Naruto raised again, the rest of the sailors folded and once again it was Gobi and Naruto. "We'll we played a couple rounds and they said something about **A**ttaking **K**umo **A**nd **T**aking **S**una **U**nder **K**ami's **I**mperium (Now if you cant figure this out please stop by the nearest mental institution). Weird right man it was so St*pid that I just got up and high tailed out of there." (Ok I'll tell you right now that anagram MADE ME FCKING BLEED I MEAN I SPENT 50 MINUTES ON THAT ONE LINE I WAS BANGNING MY HEAD WITH THE 6TH HARRY POTTER BOOK JUST TO FIGURE IT OUT.)

The River was a 2 of Spades. Naruto sighed in relief. Gobi laid her hands of a three of a kind 6. Naruto laid down his hand of the flush. Gobi palmed her face and said "I'll need to see you later to tell me how you do that."

Naruto chuckled and nodded "Yea we'll that's enough for now. Don't wanna make you lose your clothes in debt."

The sailors gave a hearty laugh while Naruto collected his winnings. Naruto walked out of the bar and Yugito silently followed

* * *

They walked down a bit and then turned into an alley and waited. After 15 minutes, the 5th Jinchuuriki showed up. They stared at each other for a long time and at the same time nodded at each other.

Naruto stuck out his hand "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, my partner here is Yugito Nii."

The Gobi Jinchuuriki grasped his hand with a firm grip, "Name's Mika I don't have a surname, so what are you doing here anyways other than the Akatsuki." (Now your probably going like this: o_O because her name is different, One she is using a guise or disguise, I hope you get the importance of remaining secrecy agianst the Akatsuki)

Naruto broke the silence "We are traveling to get the Sanbi and with him We'll go around making sure the other Jinchuuriki are safe. In the end we'll destroy the Akatsuki so no one will come after us. Alone we ain't much but as a team we'll be unstoppable."

Gobi looked silent. She contemplated the meaning behind their words, their goal. While they did have a point in going against the Akatsuki, which was outrageous in itself, she was having fun with her freedom.

Naruto looked at her and sighed. "Think about it, we'll be leaving on the same boat to Wave any ways so just think."

The silence over shadowed. The three whose lives were full of pain and sadness, who were burdened with terrible demons parted.

* * *

A/N: OK im ending it there. Dmn that took a lot out of me.

I mean I was thinking about it for a looooong time. Anyways if your thinking Naruto has a bit of a personality, he did absorb a couple people in which he learned common courtesy and joking from.

Also his eye sight only extends into people. For example he can see how many people from any point of view. Be it from the top bottom or side as long as naruto is in the center of every thing. So basically he can't see something miles away.

He can see pretty far but that takes more chakra. If you have any questions PM me or just review and I'll reply.

Oh yea if you guys can help me find a marking which acutally works on here that shows the difference in monolgue and Web of intrigue then please tell me i really really need it.


	3. BTE: 3rd Jinchuuriki and Fast Forward

A/N: Thanks guys for the review its great but on a side note. If you do not like anything I mean you have a problem with anything please review or PM me. Right now I'm trying to make this appeal to teenagers or at least those who have read Naruto and played Prototype. You see when I write stories I try to appeal to a group. I do this because I believe a good writer can write so it can appeal to a certain group. I have failed and wrote some pretty crappy stories but I have succeeded in some others.

Once again if you have any qualms (problems) or even some suggestion tell it to me Every Little Thing Helps.

-Tenchi Sawada

* * *

**UNTO THE STORY, NOW WE SHALL GO.**

Naruto and Yugito woke up early that morning. They had paid for a small room with 2 beds. They went under the guise of a honeymoon. This of course left them blushing afterwards when the Keeper insisted on giving them a one bed room.

Naruto cleansed himself with water but left the hot water in the tub for Yugito. Naruto walked out and sat on the window sill staring out at the sea. It was peaceful to him, the smell of the salt from the sea, the cool breeze, peaceful indeed.

Naruto winced as a stab of memories went through his head. This happened often when he was resting. The problem with his consummation of people is that their recent memories pass first and keep going down as far as they remember. When they were finished Naruto could search through them endlessly.

* * *

The only problem was the consciousness of the mind. You would think yea their dead. Wrong and right, their consciousness has been terminated but there are echoes. These echoes are the 'subconscious-ness' of the deceased and they come when the mind is relaxed or at least not active. (So in a fight the mind would be working a mile per minute and the subconscious part of the mind's effect would loosen.)

Naruto took a deep breath and continued to look out at the sea. Yugito had woken up, when he was calming himself, and gone into the bathroom. Naruto heard a squeal, "OH, thank you Naruto-kun." Naruto raised an eye to the suffix. Naruto took out some fruit he had forged on the run to Kumo (cloud) and started to eat slowly going over how he was going to approach Mika.

* * *

**20 minutes later **

Naruto sighed. He then smirked and said in a loud voice "I thought kitties didn't like water"

Naruto heard a growling, and a series of several wooshing items. Naruto, of course, ducked under several dangerous projectiles of shampoos 'oh and a hair conditioner', two bars of soap 'did that say mint fresh' and … pink PANTIES.

Naruto's face turned red at the sight. "Uh… Yugito you uh … through your panties at me."

"…"

"…"

"N-n-naruto could you through it back please."

Naruto tossed it back into the restroom.

"T-t-thanks."

"Y-yea."

'Well that was awkward.'

15 minutes later Yugito came out fully clothed. Naruto smiled at her and she smiled nervously back.

It was funny when he was around her he felt like she was a kitten needing attention. She needed to be taken care off. He didn't know why but he felt that way.

"C'mon Yugito."

"Yea"

The two Jinchuuriki left the hotel and headed towards the docks.

* * *

**20 minutes later**

Naruto looked out to the sea. He was leaning on the rail his hair billowing out. He looked torwards the left to see Yugito looking curiously at the fish which where brought on board.

Naruto could see her eyes glimmer with hunger even though she ate a full course meal just before. Naruto chuckled at Yugito's antics and turned back to the sea. He felt a small breeze come at him. It was cool and salty full of warmth from the sun.

'Times like these are worth it.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Nice isn't it" Naruto heard a voice next to Naruto looked to his right to see Mika looking out next to him.

He got a good look at her not just at the poker table but he felt something ju

"Yea it's a rare beauty."

"Hnn.."

"Have nice sleep"

Mika snorted "Pfft you think after your offer, someone could sleep."

* * *

Mika…

Mika was our anchor to earth. She kept up us down made us serious. She would be someone to hold us together and keep us from doing some crazy things. Half the time she was overreacting the other half she saved us. She was forgiving too, and on the rare occasions she would joke and let herself relax unless she was gambling of course.

She was like an older sister, a really cool older sister.

* * *

Naruto gave a small smile. "Sorry about that"

Mika chuckled "Nah I thought all night about it and before I give you my answer tell me about yourself."

Naruto looked down. "I don't remember."

Now Mika raised an eyebrow "Don't remember or Don't want too."

Naruto shook his head "Some guy name Danzo injected me with something, my bodies … abilities … changed and lost all my memories."

Mika looked up and closed her eyes. Her right and scratched her head and the other one supported her body against the railing. "Danzo… Danzo ah I know isn't it that guy in Konoha."

"Yep, I know this cause…well I have this ability ya see… I can … 'consume' people."

The Gobi Jinchuuriki looked into the blond one. "What"

"I can consume people like eat e'm for breakfast and inherit all their memories… and some pretty bad after affects"

Mika looked out again comprehending what he just told her. At first she thought it was a good ability but the way he said must mean the after effects must be horrible. "How bad is it." Mika asked carefully.

Naruto shook his head. "Its not bad in the heat of battle but afterwards I hear echoes of pain, it really sucks."

Mika nodded but then got a thoughtful look on her face. "Why are you telling me this anyways."

Naruto looked at her dead in the eye "I'm telling you this to show you I trust you."

Mika blinked and got a sly smile on her face. "What about _her_" Mika nodded torwards Yugito who was playing with a flopping fish.

Naruto chuckled "I haven't told her … she is … relying on my relation ship as a tether from becoming a mindless weapon or insane demon. Once we gather the others and everyone can really trust each other i'll lay down all the facts."

Mika nodded ocne again "Yea that's sound like a good plan"

Naruto turned back to the ocean, he could hear faintly the waves against the boat, the captain cursing at his sailors for being slow, even Yugito's giggling at the fish she was juggling, "So are you in."

"Yea., but why are your goals and why now"

Naruto shrugged "When I learned I was a Jinchuuriki I thought to myself there are others like me or at least similar. That to me tells me I'm not alone in this world."

Mika smiled at him and nodded "That's wise."

Naruto laughed bitterly "Comes with living over 6 lives and dieing every time."

Naruto looked back on to the ocean pushing away those haunting thoughts, he wondered what Wave was like. Mika left to go to her room. It was night now and they had only 2 more days till they reach Wave. (I don't know how to estimate distance so don't judge me).

After a while Naruto went to bed also.

The next two days were brighter in the sense that Naruto, Mika, and Yugito laughed together. They played around like old buddies and when Yugito would fish for … well fish … Naruto and Mika would rob the sailors, of their money, at poker.

* * *

**At Wave (some unknown town which I have no idea what to call)**

Naruto paid the captain extra so that he could say sorry to the sailors for ruining them. That extra was about 9000 Ryo. The captain said that if he ever needed a ride he could get it for free.

Naruto waved him off and called for Yugito and Mika.

"Alright guys lets walk around."

The ladies nodded. Naruto drifted around the town. He walked looking around with his sight he didn't bother to put his hoodie up because he probably hadn't been to this town before.

Then he noticed that some people were staring at him. They weren't Ninja but regular civilian. They were whispering at each other and pointing. Naruto's enhanced hearing made him able to pick it up easily.

* * *

%%%%%

"Hey isn't that Naruto"

"Wait _The Uzumaki Naruto_ the kid that saved our village"

"Yea I think that's him."

"Wait till he finds out about the bridge."

%%%%%%

* * *

'Well … $#& … the know me here.'

At this Naruto quickly ducked into a street and transformed into the informant he had absorbed earlier. Even though they probably knew something about his past he couldn't take the chance of leaving a trail, At least till the Akatsuki were destroyed. He walked slowly and continued looking around with his 'sight.'

As he walked Naruto pondered their words.

'So I have been here before, but I was a hero here.. huh.. must have done something good here. Now what was that bridge they were talking about.'

Naruto walked around town for a bit then he saw a very large bridge 'That must be it.'

As he neared it he saw what appeared to be two graves. 'hmm that's a huge Zanbato (sp much) I wonder who was it.'

Naruto turned to the bridge and blinked …. He blinked again. The bridge read

The Great Naruto Bridge.

'Wow they named the bridge after me; man my past self must have done something really big.'

Just then an old man with a sake bottle came up next to him.

"Admiring my work eh"

Naruto turned to him. The man had grey hair and glasses. He wore a head band and a sleeve less grey shirt, his shorts were a worn brown.

To reply, Naruto nodded and then he made his face into a curious and confused expression "Excuse me who is Naruto by the way."

The man laughed "The names Tazuna by the way, Anyways Naruto is the hero of this village. He was a gennin when he came and he was really energetic. He was supposed to guard me on a c rank mission but it was actually an A because they had to fight an A Rank NukeNin and his partner." Tazuna nodded to the two graves there.

Now Naruto raised an eye brow at this. From what he remembered Nuke Nin usually didn't get graves.

"The Nuke Nin was Zabuza. I forgot about the partner, anyways they were hired by Gato a crime lord controlling the wave. Naruto helped bring spirit back to the town and helped us fight back."

'Well that's unexpected'

Naruto nodded to the man "He sounds like a good kid."

Tazuna raised his sake bottle like a salute "He sure is, he always said he wanted to be Hokage too."

'Hokage… I wanted to be Hokage…'

Naruto smiled at the info he just got, it was both amusing and suprising.

* * *

Tazuna said he had to get back to his daughter and grandson. Naruto stayed behind and looked at the bridge. After a couple seconds Naruto called out "You can come out now girls"

The two Female Jinchuuriki appeared next to him. Mika was having a giggling fit.

"You ahahahhaahha…. Ahahhaha you wanted t ahahah bec-ahaha c-come Hokage shit man that was the funniest shit I have ever heard"

'Well shit' Naruto thought

Naruto shrugged "Must have been the past."

Yugito, with a smile on her face giggling softly, asked "What about the Sanbi"

Naruto shrugged "He's not here so we need to go."

Mika nodded "Where too."

"Well let me ask Kyuubi."

Naruto took a deep breath and went into his mind

* * *

**Mindscape**

Naruto's nose wrinkled at the smell 'dammit I really need to clean this place out.'

Naruto walked towards the room and said out loud "Kyuubi you really need to stop pissing and shitting on the floor it stinks."

"**Shut it brat"**

"Anyways, We need to know where is the Sanbi."

There was a pause and Naruto felt minutes pass by.

"Kyuubi"

"…"

"Kyuubi"

"**ZZZZ…"**

"DAMMIT KYUUBI GET YOUR F$CKING ASS UP"

"**Huh what shit I fell asleep"**

"Damn it don't fall a sleep old man"

"**SHUT** **UP** **BRAT**"

"Back on topic where is the Sanbi"

"**Hmm across the bridge I think … Yea he's over there."**

"Ok… Thanks."

"**ZZZZZZ**"

Naruto sighed and left.

* * *

**Real world**

Naruto blinked and shook his head. He turned back to Yugito and Mika and sighed.

"Stupid fox keeps going senile"

As Yugito and Mika chuckle, Naruto feels a stab of pain in his stomach. 'Ouch'

"Any ways the Sanbi is across the bridge so let's hurry."

"Yea"

Naruto smiled "Race you."

Mika and Yugito looked at each other, then back at Naruto "K'ay."

They lined up at the start of the bridge "Ready Set…. GO!" they cried as one.

Running off as fast as he could Naruto easily passed the Ladies who yelling curses at him.

It didn't take him long to make it through the bridge. When he was over half way (the girls where using chakra to keep up though they were really far behind). He detected chakra spikes. 'A battle… Shit"

Naruto yelled behind him "Sanbi is in trouble"

Naruto pushed chakra into his legs and ran faster. Naruto looked ahead and found 6 Hunter Nins fighting one Nin. This Nin had a slash across his head band marking him as a Nuke Nin.

The man was about the same age as Mika. He had Dark blue hair and aqua green eyes. He wore a tattered light blue shirt and dirty brown cargo pants. Naruto could feel something from this Jinchuuriki. He felt like the ocean on a slow day, soft, maybe tired, but something that could be dangerous if it wanted to be..

Immediately Naruto used his sight to see that the Nuke Nin was the Sanbi. Naruto's suspicion was confirmed and Naruto doubled his pace.

'Damn it not on my watch.'

* * *

While running Naruto transformed his hand into a blade and jumped up. His speed and height of jump led him in a perfect arc into one of the Hunter Nin. He slashed cutting the man perfectly in two.

Naruto moved in front of his fellow brethren and faced the Hunter Nin.

Naruto called out "Its ok the name's Naruto I am like you Sanbi"

The Nuke Nin eyes widened then immediately brightened and he chuckled "Well its nice to see someone who is a fellow brother."

The Nuke Nin got up slowly and slipped into a Taijutsu stance. He smirked and said "Once we get out of this I'll pay for the first round of drinks but who ever gets the least out these Hunter Nins has to pay the second." Naruto nodded and charged to his left and the Sanbi to his right.

To explain the positioning, Naruto had three on his left while Sanbi had two on his left. They did this because Naruto was fresh while Sanbi was quite winded from fighting and holding his own against six of them.

Naruto slashed at the closest Hunter Nin who jumped back; **let's** **call him Hunter Nin 1**, for sake of identification. The Hunter Nin to the left of **Hunter Nin 1** , **lets call him Hunter Nin 2**, Callled out a water jutsu. From the water behind Naruto a Water Dragon came out and shot at Naruto

Naruto immediately thought to himself 'Sheild.'

His left arm swarmed with tentacles and a huge shield formed out of Naruto's left arm caught the blow. Naruto was pushed back but he took the blunt of the blow. Naruto looked over his arm briefly and smirked.

Not wanting the Nins to recover, the blond shape shifter charged at **Hunter Nin 2,** who was trying (key word tried) to recover from using a high jutsu, and skewered him through the stomach. As Naruto took out the blade tendrils shot out absorbing the body.

* * *

Memory of Intrigue(i gave up trying to find a good breaker)

"Your mission is to hunt Yamamato Masahiro"

"He is a Jinchuuriki be careful"

* * *

As Naruto filtered quickly through the memories he had absorbed quickly, he turned back to the fight. Now the third Hunter Nin who we shall call **Stupid Idiot** charged at Naruto screaming on top of his lungs.

Due to Naruto's memories from the Hunter Nin he understood how they _were supposed_ to do their job well, he almost palmed is face with his shield. The Stupid Idiot was actually charging head on, For Crying Out Loud he had a Sheild and Sword.

Naruto shook his head and slash downwards enhancing the sword with Wind chakra. The Idiot was cut cleanly in half blood splashing the ground in gallons.

Naruto looked over to the last hunter nin/**Hunter nin 1** who was going through numerous hand seals.

'Shit a high level jutsu.'

Suddenly **Hunter Nin 1 **stopped. With shaking hands the Nin 1 took out a kunai and stabbed himself in the throat.

'What the fck' Naruto thought.

He then felt two presence coming in. Naruto turned to see Mika panting her hands in the Horse seal. Naruto looked back and forth between the dying man and Mika. He finally snapped his fingers and said "Genjutsu right"

Mika nodded "Yea Gobi is also famous for Genjutsu (If you want to know look it up on the website I gave last time.)

* * *

Naruto smirked then turned his attention to the last two. The sanbi was holding his own against the two but he was having trouble finishing it.

Naruto leapt forward slashing with his sword. The Hunter Nin jumped back just in time. Naruto pivoted on his left leg and slashed with the wind chakra. The sword enhanced the slash cutting the Nin cleanly in two. The Final Hunter Nin turned to run when a cry was heard.

"Lightening style: Thor's Hammer."

Multiple bolts of Thunder came out from above the hunter nin. The bolts smashed down as if solid and fried the Nin into a charred corpse.

Naruto looked over to see Yugito breathing hard and her hand extended while her other was in a half tiger seal.

Yugito gave a small smile before walking over. Naruto turned over to Sanbi who was wobbling. Mika came up behind him and grabbed him before he fell. Taking him by the arms she lowered him slowly to the ground.

Naruto fished through his pack and pulled out a canteen. He tossed it to Sanbi who drank it eagerly.

"Thanks."

Naruto nodded to him and then turned to see that Yugito had arrived.

Naruto closed his pack and helped Sanbi get up. "C'mon we need to move By the way what's your name Sanbi. "

The blue haired man looked up and smiled tired "Yamamato Masahiro"

* * *

Yamamato Masashiro heh…

My rival, best friend, and drinking buddy. He always had a bottle on him, he said it was just incase we needed to party. The idiot, He was a good friend. He made sure everone wasn't stuck up and no better way to say it 'Go with the Flow'

He was a Older brother, or an old drunk but someone to lighten the day and wash away the bad times.

* * *

**2 Hours later**

Naruto explained his plan to Sanbi who, causing quite a surprise and after taking a swig from his bottle, immediately agreed.

"Alright Next order of business, I know for a fact that the Akaktsuki will not move for 3 more years. So here's my plan, we will train for 2 years straight and on the last year we will move around the Elemental Nations searching for the rest of the Jinchuuriki making they are snug and safe."

The other three Jinchuuriki nodded.

* * *

Naruto scratched his head "Now where to—" Just then Naruto felt a tug on his consciesness. "One sec guys Kyuubi's callin"

**Mindscape**

Naruto let himself be dragged into his mind. Suprisingly he was actually met by the cage instead of having to walk through the muck to get here.

Naruto just shrugged at the change and looked up at the cage "Whats up Kyuubi."

"-Yawwn- Well I suggest you head to the border of Konoha to an area called the Valley of Wrath."

Naruto filtered through his memories and remembered that the valley was ravaged by a huge Firestorm when Konoha was fighting Kiri. It was near the edge of Konoha but no one dared go near it fearing it was cursed by souls.

"Why there."

"Yawn, well over the decades Jinchuuriki have been using it as a hideout. There are tons of stuff there."

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "And how do you know this. I know there are other Jincuuriki before us but how do you know?"

"**We demons like to brag about our Jinchuuriki…"**

"…"

"…"

"OK thank you for the advise and … Yea…"

'Well that was really weird, Demons brag… wow'

Naruto exited his mindscape allowing his body to welcome his presence again.

Naruto blinked and rubbed his eyes. The other three were waiting patiently for a about 3 seconds.

Mika seeing he was back brought up the desired question "Well what did _it_ want."

Naruto looked at her and sighed "He wants us to go to this place called the Valley of Wrath and train there he says he knows a place to train. Don't ask how."

The Three other companions nodded "OK lets go"

And so the Four Jinchuuriki set off torwards the Valley of Wrath.

* * *

**Interlude or Time Skip**

* * *

**At Konoha**

Jaraiya went right throught the gates not bothering to talk to the gaurds.

"J-jaraiya-sama you need to regist—"

"No time out of my way."

Jaraiya walked quickly, thinking how to break the news to Tsunade. Jariaya swept past the gaurds at the tower, inside the tower, and near the hokage's door. He entered right in and stared at the Hokage.

Tsunade looked at Jariaya and saw the look on this face. Immediately, an joking around passed. These two weren't the Super pervert nor the person that would hit the Super Pervert. These two weren't old war buddies and teammates going to talk about old times.

This was a soldier reporting to his Hokage.

Jariaya sighed "We have a problem"

Tsunade nodded. She did not question why Jariaya was back when he was supposed to be with Naruto. She knew what Jariaya said would be important.

Jariaya closed his eyes to pause. Then he opened his eyes and said "Naruto has been taken by Danzo."

Tsunade put her hands in front of her face and closed her eyes. "Do we have evidence to arrest."

Jariaya sighed again as he leaned against the wall, "I did but my contact … disappeared before he could give it to me."

"Let me guess Anbu root"

Yes, that's right Jariaya and Tsunade knew about Anbu Root. One lesson for shinobi is 'Never underestimate Jariaya's network.'

"I came here to inform you but also tell you not to send teams out for search."

Tsunade nodded Jariaya had his reasons "You'll search for him on your own."

"Yea, we need to keep up the charade we still have the gaki"

"And Dazo"

"We'll deal with him on due time, what about that other girl, Naruto's teammate."

Tsunade dropped her head "Actually I'll tell the rest of the rookie Nine"

Jariaya straightened up "Why"

"We need them to grow, we need more power. Konoha is weak right now I can see that, we need a new generation to blaze the way."

"And Naruto's disappearance would be a driving motivation to get stronger."

"Just how Naruto was with Sasuke."

The two nodded grimly. Naruto's determination was not something you would see normally in the Elemental Countries but his intentions were too pure he didn't know the dirty work of Konoha. He didn't know the true path of the Hokage, a path of a murderer.

* * *

A/N: Guys lets be reasonable, to be hokage you have to kill, and you have to be in anbu. I think you have to kill… A LOT…

* * *

They exchanged a few words on how to tell the rookie Nine and Jariaya left.

Tsunade sighed she took out a bottle of sake work be D$mned she needed a drink. As she poured sake into a bowl to drink she called Shizune.

"Get the Rookie nine in here NOW!!"

She was finishing her 2nd drink when the rookies came in with their sensei's. She looked at them at sighed. She had to tell them out right, tell them everything the Kyuubi , The akatsuki, Everything.

Kakashi looked around lazily and turned to the Hokage "Hokage-sama what are we all doing here."

Tsunande sighed 'Better start from the very beginning then.'

"What do you know about the Kyuubi…"

* * *

**Valley of Wrath, the outpost of the Jinchuuriki**

* * *

Naruto walked through the charred ground. What was strange is that it looked like it was done recently.

'Uh… Kyuubi is this safe.' Naruto focused on this thought hoping he wouldn't have to go into his mind walk or stand in filthy muck that was probably the Kyuubi's piss since it smelt so bad and listen to and worse smell the overgrown fur balls breath.

Naruto felt a stab of pain in his head, probably the Kyuubi being annoyed at his thoughts.

He felt a slight feel of reassurance and sudden 'knowing' that the charred ground was simply because a battle of demons was fought here.

* * *

Specifically, the battle was between the Kyuubi and the Hachibi. The Finish was so spectacular (at least in the Kyuubi opinion) that the land remained charred and hot (or sortive warm.) This air was blown by the ocean wind into Konoha's main living areas making it nice weather. No one really knew this because … no one bothered to come here and explore.

* * *

Naruto continued to look around for the cave that Kyuubi had mentioned. It was supposed to be hidden so that only people with Demonic chakra could see. So each of the Jinchuuriki charged a bit of the demonic chakra.

Naruto kept looking, jumping over rocks, hills, boulders, a cave… wait a minute a CAVE.

Naruto dropped down and saw a cave clear as day. 'I wonder how do I know this is the cave.' Naruto snapped his fingers and released his demon chakra.

Naruto blinked and saw that the cave wasn't there any more 'Wow must be a high level genjutsu.'

Naruto took a depth breath and called out "GUYS I FOUND IT"

He waited for 2 minutes and he heard 3 people drop down behind him.

He turned to see his 'family' had arrived. It took them 3 weeks to get to the Valley of Wrath and 2 days to scout it.

Yugito raised her fingers in a V pose "Yes we DID it"

Mika and Mashiro chuckled at her antics and started to walk towards the cave. Each of them channeled Chakra through out their body just incase there were traps that would spring if they didn't have it on.

Naruto walked through the cave unimpressed. It wasn't what he expected, yea he knew it wasn't like they had tools to build something but he expected a bit more. Naruto kept walking and then he saw a light up ahead. 'An exit'

Naruto transformed his arm into a shorter form of the Blade form. Yugito noticed and took out her tanto. Mika put on her gloves and Mashiro clenched his hands. They walked in to the next area and they dropped their jaws.

They were in an extremely furnished room with beds and a library of scrolls. There was a swimming pool/bathing pool to the side, some comfy chairs able to sit. Naruto walked forwards in awe. Then he noticed something strange there was light in here. Naruto looked up and his jaw dropped. At the top was a flaming red orb.

'Uhh… Kyuubi WTF IS THAT'

'**Huh, oh that's just my jutsu I had my Previous Jinchuuriki learn so we didn't have to use candles'**

'OH..' Naruto said in a small voice or … thought 'Wait how can I hear… ah nevermind'

Naruto walked around the huge room , more like hall. He then noticed 4 more doors. Naruto walked to the first door on the left and opened it.

Inside was a cool area just like the outside. But what bugged Naruto out was the stacks and stacks of weapons on racks and shelves. From Spears to Tantos. Also every 'section' of weapon had a scroll to it.

'Wow these guys were really good documenters.'

'**You have no idea.'** Naruto jumped but then he relaxed knowing it was Kyuubi.

Naruto left the room and walked towards the other room, once inside he saw a gigantous, I mean gigantious grand hall. Or at least huge ass room where one could train.

'We could use this to train but would it hold our power.'

'**Gaki other Jinchuuriki have come here I think it'll hold'** Naruto jumped again

'Stop doing that you senile fox'

'**SHUT THE HELL UP BRAT'**

Naruto ignored the Kyuubi's rant and moved to the last one. Once he was inside he nearly fainted, yes fainted. Inside was a farm. Yes a farm. Just like the main room it had a glowing orb. Naruto could see a river coming into the crops through irrigation.

'I wonder were the water comes from'

'**The sea'** this time Naruto was prepared for it

'How does that work'

'**Seals to clean'**

'Wait a minute how the hell am I talking to you anywas'

'**There is demonic chakra running through here, it allows me to contact you easily'**

'Ah now I don't have to go into the smelly sewer you always stink up'

'**That sewer is your mind'**

'Ah touché'

Naruto turned back and walked into the main room. Yugito layed sprawled on the floor. Mika had her head stuck in the weapons room and Masashiro was looking at some scrolls. He smiled and called out "Lets get started guys"

* * *

A/N: I really didn't like this chapter why it was SO HARD TO THINK. I needed to make a transition any ways if you have any questions please review or PM me.

To Fallen-Ryu

Hi, thank you for the review and all other reviews but i have a bit of a bone to pick with yours. You are implying that i took the title from you but i have some things that go against that claim.

I qoute Fallen-Ryu:

I ALREADY HAVE THE DAMN TITLE JERK! PLUS I HAD IT OUT BEFORE YOU!

End qoute

Now if you simply Look at the publishing date of the two stories they were published on the same day. Now how could i copy your title when we published on the same day...

Second I have only read a couple stories and one of them being Protofox by the Real Master Cheif before he re did it. This is where i got the idea from and also if you look in the reviews it is shown clearly i reviewed there a couple months ago.

So Fallen-Ryu i am not going to change my title because i have no need to. also i wanted to tell you your accusations have no ground on them so you can F off.

* * *

Chapter 3


	4. BTE: As Time Passes Us

* * *

Prototype ch.4

* * *

A/N: And responding to the Bat Cave comment by Delta:

I really did want to imitate the bat cave. Why the Jinchuuriki need a home base just like in Nine Broken Mirrors. But this one was just a cave, yes a freakishly huge ass cave but a base none the less.

Alright this is an inter-between or a connection chapter. I've noticed in many stories that they don't tell you what happens during the time skip which makes it very annoying.

Now I'm sure your all wondering what will happen to the good o'l ground spike, devastator attacks. I'll tell you this each of the main Jinchuuriki will have a devastator attack. I'll explain more in the story but the don't actually call them devastators the call e'm S-ranks.

* * *

**Read all of it are you will not get the huge %ss improvements.**

* * *

**Also I have re updated this from KRP's review, and I would like to Say thank you for the review it was helpful. Also this is just an informative chapter not a real chapter.**

* * *

The Ranking system from Highes to lowest

Kage's/Akatsuki/Sannin

High to Low Anbu

High to Low Jounin

High to Low Chunnin

High to Low Gennin

* * *

Ok the reason I put Kage's, Akatuski, and Sannin is because relatively they are fighting on the same field or usually fight against each other. A high anbu is lucky he/she can even take a Sannin/Akatsuki/Kage in a straight match. It would take 20 high level anbu to match a Mid kage

* * *

Now in ability ranks

**Sakura**is Mid Jounin or High Jounin. Age 15 Yes I know I'm O.P(over powering) her but she needs it why because she lost both her teammates so she threw herself onto her work barely stopping. She is nicknamed 'Bloody Blossom.' Got that inspiration from Legacy of Rasengan book 2. Now later on you'll see when she is pissed off at a certain someone.

* * *

**The rest of the rookie nine including Gai's team**are now Jounins the lot of them. Their instructors work with them except for Kakashi who went back into Anbu. The loss of the blond enraged them. Each of them threw themselves on tougher and tougher harder missions. They had now crippled Oto in and of their missions and they take two missions minimum at one time unless it was S or A rank. Also their teamwork is flawless because they go on a lot of group assignments I mean A LOT OF THEM. They are nicknamed Konoha's 13 like Ocean's 13 I'm cool aren't I wink wink. And no Kakashi does not count being in ANbu

* * *

Now for the Jinchuuriki. I will hint at weapons or powers but I will not tell you the exact thing. If you have played the game then you will know what I am talking about.

* * *

**Naruto**- Age : 15

HIgh Anbu level without powers just ninjutsu, Taijutsu, he sucks at genjutsu. Ok why am I O.P. him, he's been fighting and training constantly for two years and he has not been lazy like he was Jariaya (where he only gained clever use of Kage Bunshin and a somewhat smarter brain) and he has gained Fire and Wind manipulation which he can add to his powers

* * *

**Note**: I will not give Naruto all of Mercers powers why because it would be too annoying to pick which one to use out of all of them. Instead I'll give them to the other Jinchuuriki with some perks. Mainly Naruto has gained the armor form, with his sword, along with gliding, running super fast, consumation, sight, sheild, and maybe some other stuff but that'll be much later

* * *

With his Mercer and elemental powers he is Mid Kage level for sure. By himself he could take Sasori, and Deidra and come out with no life threatening wounds but wounds nonetheless. But with his teams he could take on 4 Akatsuki and defeat them all with having a 50 % chance of having major wounds. The teamwork of the Jinchuuriki is high but the usually fight in pairs and use Pincer maneuvers.

* * *

**Yuugito**- Age 15 Low to mid Anbu. With no weapon. At that point she would be better off fighting Hidan and Kakuzu enough to escape but defeating them both is a different story. Now with her weapon, that I might add makes some guys squeal like fan girls, and her arsenal of lightening jutsu and her demonic chakra which she can lace over her weapon and body she is low Kage exactly. Once again same reason as Naruto she's been fighting. Her lightening jutsu ranges form sensing, enhancing, destruction and she has one healing. One more thing she has a Mercer like weapon that uses one hand and a devastator like move. Just think cat's tail

* * *

**Mika**- Age 17 Mid to High Anbu without weapon. Her jutsu array ranges from earth to Genjutsu.

She is F&cking good at genjutsu I mean like a genius. Doesn't need hand seals and is like Itachi 'You look at me you're ready in my genjutsu.'

She has two forms in frontal confrontations that are similar to mercer and they both deal with both hands. Not much a hint neh unless you have played [Prototype]. She also has (what I consider) two devastator attacks. With her genjutsu, Demon chakra, and Mercer like powers she is Mid kage like Naruto, hey she's 3rd strongest. And as a hint she gets a combo attack with Naruto.

* * *

**Masahiro**- Age 17 He is Low to Mid Anbu. With demonic powers, and Vials (I will not tell what they are) he is Low kage like Yugito.

He specializes in wide attacks or really destructive ones. Now he does not have a weapon because he doesn't need one outside his vials and yes I'll explain later. Masashiro has complete and I mean complete control over water like Gaara and his sand. Heck he plays with it while walking and whats really cool is that if he's pissed off at someone he'll suck out all the water out of someone. HE has one Mercer-like Devestator. Think water bending people, Ang-avatar form level of water bending.

* * *

Whew that was a really long A/N note but still it was necessary.

**IF you did not read the A/N note GO BACK AND READ IT.**

**Now ON TO THE STORY**

* * *

**2 Years later**

It was a dark night, cool, and wasn't windy at all. Just out of the border of Konoha and close to Kumo a group was heading to a slave den.

A dark blue haired boy around 15 walked towards the caravan. He wore a loose dark brown shirt, and a black pants. IN his hands were two chains. These chains were connected to two collars. These collars were holding two beauties.

One had long blond hair in a pony tail and dark blue eyes. She wore a light blue sleeveless vest. Her pants were black leather with buckles to keep them from shifting to often. These were tight as they were for alluring, or fighting.

The other one had short brown hair that was cut at the shoulder, her eyes were shades of different colors, five colors to be specific. Brown, red, pruple, aqua green, and dark blue clashing together in a swirl. IT was really hypnotizing and even more when she decided to use them. She wore a white shirt with a black jacket on top. Instead of pants she wore shorts also with buckles.

* * *

The group continued on their way to the slave den. IT stunk of piss, swat and bile. The group wrinkled their noses at it. The two girls were rudely dragged and pushed towards the end. They entered the office that smelt somewhat better but not by much.

The room was covered with scrolls and booze. There was a desk and a couch facing the desk. Sitting behind the desk was a short man with red hair that was thinning. He had a rough and unchecked beard. His eyes were disgusting in the sense of the darkness they held. You could classify him as a rapist, drug dealer, the scum of the land. He was all of things and he was proud of it.

"Ah you are that man with the lovely ladies." The man smiled but it was lecherous 110 times worse than Jaraiya for this man knew no limits.

The boy nodded

"These are the girls I talked mentioned in the scroll. How muhch are you willing to pay. But ill tell you I wont go under 15 000 Ryo … each "

The Man got up and walked around the girls nodding his head with his face still contorted in a grin.

"Reasonable I'll pay for both of them 30 000 Ryo then it is."

The boy smiled "Good, I would like to get the money first before I hand over the 'keys'"

The man just nodded his head again and went over to the picture of a naked girl to the right of his desk and moved it away. The man used a small knife to cut the his finger and then swiped his blood over the wall behind the picture.

A small square portion of the wall magically disappeared and several scrolls were seen lying in the small safe-like area.

The man started reach into it when he felt very weak. His body wouldn't move and he felt so thirsty oh so thirsty. He felt like he had been left in the desert for a week with no water. More and more he felt the need for water. HE could actually see his skin can shrivel up. Then he was loosing his eyes. He started to lose sight, his tongue had shrivled up long ago. 4 seconds later the man fell down as dust (ok not really dust but still).

Behind the man was the blue haired boy in his palm, upturned, was a swirling ball of water. He used his other hand and placed in on the other side of the orb and pressed his hands together. The orb of water grew smaller and smaller until it was no bigger than a small marble. He then took out a small flask. The water marble seemingly by itself went into the flash and filled the vial but it did not over flow.

"Hey Masa-kun hurry up and give us the keys I don't want to be attached like a pet any longer."

Masashiro turned around and raised his eye brows "But I like my _puppy_ and kitty"

Masashiro's face was met by 2 kicks... one high and one low. After a minute of groaning in pain Masashiro tossed the keys to Mika.

She unlocked her collar and unlocked Yugitos for her.

"Thanks Mika-chan"

"Welcome Yu-chan" Yugito blushed at the name and then proceeded to stand by near the door incase anyone came in.

* * *

Masashiro went to the scrolls and started to pack them into a bag he had found. Mika started placing tags around the room for fireworks.. After Masashiro had finished packing the scrolls, Mika had finished laying an extra tag just in case. Yugito then did 3 hand seals and whispered Raiton: Thunder echo.

Just then Yugito placed a certain are on the wall. Mika nodded and went and placed her hand on the wall. Mika blinked and the wall suddenly disappeared revealing a recently carved tunnel and a blond hair boy standing in it. The blond haired boy was wearing a read shirt with a black jacket with a hood on it. His pants were dark grey.

"Yo guys" Naruto called out.

"Naru-kun" Yugito called out while glomping him.

Naruto sighed and pushed Yugito off "Come on lets go."

Naruto led the way with Yugito following. Masashiro followed right after and Mika was last since while she ran she had to close the tunnel.

* * *

**An hour Later**

* * *

They had finished their job and headed to a near by village. They walked in and went straight to their client, A blacksmith. They gave him the scrolls and he said thanks. IN return he gave them part of the money and Yugito's weapon.

* * *

**At a restaurant**

* * *

Naruto yawned and leaned back on his chair as he waited for his order. Masashiro had his signature sake bottle out and was toasting away.

* * *

Masashiro had a habit to toast to whatever he could. He would say toast to new friends, toast to killing people, toast to money, toast to toast, and even toast to Mika's fine and soft $ss. The last one got him sent 200 feet from his position and a couple broken bones.

* * *

Mika was molding some clay with her hands. She was a pretty good potter. She would first make something with just her hands like a swan or a sail boat and then ask Masashiro, beat the crap out of him and then ask in menacing tone whether he would rather be castrated, to make slip. After coloring the clay she had Naruto heat it. Her works were always sold for a high price since they wre so beautiful. Mika said she was saving up for some special clay that she would make the perfect thing piece out of and that one would never be sold.

* * *

Yugito was playing with a ball of yarn… Of all things she was like a cat in almost every way: Love of yarn, Love of Cat nip, Love of fish. At one time Masashiro tried saying her love of fish meant love of fish cake which meant Naruto. By the end of the day Masashiro was a bloody heap and a blushing Fox and Cat.

* * *

Naruto chuckled at the times he had beaten up Masashiro. Yea he was angry at that time but when he looked back those were great times. Naruto was snapped of musings when he noticed a small brown fox with a white tipped tale bounded towards him. In one jump it went right up onto Naruto's lap. IT stared into Naruto's eyes and Naruto stared back.

The fox yipped twice then circled around on his lap and laid itself down like it was nap time. Naruto just stared at the snoozing fox and chuckled. The other Jinchuuriki chuckled as well. Naruto gently stroked the fox and the little kit's twitched as it did. Naruto sighed contently Yes these were the days to live for.

But those days would soon end

Naruto cleared his throat and the antics of his 'family' stopped. "The first one we shall visit is in the new village of the WaterFall. We'll move then upwards to Iwa and then down into Swamp. Finally we shall go to Suna then Konoha.

**Konoha**

* * *

Tsunade sighed this was not good at all. Konoha was piling with missions and income but she was worried the people getting the income. Konoha thirteen as they were called were working to the bone. Heck they had more service time in the field then some anbu, Though Kakashi was far ahead of them while being in Anbu.

She wanted them to have a break and teach some teams but they wouldn't allow it. They just kept taking on more and more missions. Some of their families haven't seen them or even talked to them in months.

* * *

She was broken out of her musings when 4 jounins entered the office. Tsunade looked at them individually. The leaders of the Konoha 13. Sakura Haranou the Blood Blossom, Neji the Prodigy Hyuuga, Shino the Silent Assailant, and Shikamaru the Genius.

* * *

Sakura had earned her nickname from Oto and Kumo on a mission to Oto where she had single handedly took down 20 Chunnins. And she completed a rescue mission by herself to save her team that was pinned down in Kumo territory. She broke her way through and killed every living thing that stood in her way by simply crushing in their scroll. By the time she was done she was covered head to toe in blood and guts.

* * *

Neji received his from Konoha for beating every Hyuuga in single combat, while Shino had received his from Kiri and Iwa for his assassination of high political business men. He had killed them in the middle of a party and no one even knew they were dead until the next day when their body was found decaying in the chairs they were sitting in.

* * *

Shikamaru had earned his form Iwa, Oto and Kumo for leading 2 teams into confrontations with each Village and he had beaten each one perfectly, not a single casualty or major injury.

* * *

These four blazed the way leading missions and taking some solo ones. Since Naruto's disappearance there has been no record of failed missions in all of the Konoha 13.

Tsunade sighed. They were the best of the best. The news she got was disturbing and decided to call them in to help investigate.

"Jaraiya has been losing contacts over the last few days; they disappear without a trace or any evidence as to who killed them. Near the time of the disappearances the spies we have left get information that a group of four is working a job nearby."

Shikamaru eye brows raised, his mind working as fast as Gai could run, "Are you saying they are connected"

Tsunade nodded "100% of the time we have received word that they are there, the only problem is that we have descriptions in some files still needing some confirmation but at least we do have suspects. Their clients also refuse to give info on them"

Shikamaru closed his eyes and muttered "Troublesome"

After a couple seconds he opened eyes "Do you want us to go after them"

Tsunade shook her head "Not yet we don't know whose side they are on but you will in the future."

Sakura spoke up this time "Then what have you called us here for."

Tsunade sighed this would probably be the worst part "We have had reports that Uzumaki Naruto has been sighted"

Time froze for the leaders of Konoha 13. Naruto, Their Naruto, the Naruto that made them sweat, bleed, and fight to avenge. The reason behind their suicidal effort, their determination, their principles of never backing down nor leaving a team behind. That Naruto, the ball of sunshine that was taken from them.

Silence held Sakura spoke her voice unsure, unsteady of the news she had just received

"Is he coming back?"

Tsunade sighed, her face fell "Do you remember what I said earlier about the group that had been taking out clients."

All four nodded. "The leader is suspected to be—"

At that point Shikamaru had figured it out, he knew that it was likely but he prayed he was wrong "Naruto… Naruto is the leader of the group."

Tsunade nodded. "When this news came back I asked to see if he had any affiliations or anything that looked similar."

"He doesn't have the necklace or his headband but his group calls him Naruto."

Sakura sighed her fingers running through her hands. Though she was schooling her features, her green eyes was brimming with tears. "Is there anything else"

Tsunade shook her head "You may leave"

The 4 leaders of the 13 left the office. Tsunade sighed and went to the windows and covered them, she looked the doors, she took a sake a bottle and bowl. She sat the dark mourning praying that her thoughts were wrong and no one saw her. In the end she would act normal for Hokages were the pillar in which everyone stood on.

* * *

**A/N: **How did you like it? Please reveiew give suggestions. This is a mock chapter because it describes the time skip and what they did. The real story line will happen next chapter.

**This is KRP's review and I'm gonna break it down and explain**

**KRP**: Eh, its a fine chapter. One question, though; who exactly is part of the Konoha 13? If you include the senseis, that totals up to 14. Or, is Kakashi not considered part of this group because he returned to ANBU?

**Tenchi**: All the rookies and their sensei plus Lee's team with sensei except for Kakashi, who went into Anbu.

**KRP**:. Oh, and you're little power synopsis at the beginning was kinda annoying. You focused so much on trying to hint at their powers without giving too much away, that it didn't tell anything at all.

**Tenchi**: Well to tell you the truth I didn't want to give it away and plus their styles and weapons are still a work in progress. The problem with the story I have so far (or at least I think) is that I may make everyone Op and taking on Akatsuki looks like a tea party.

**KRP**: Naruto's already displayed some of Alex Mercer's powers, now you're saying he has some, but not really clarifying what he does and doesn't have. And you'll need to better explain just how three other people are showing infection powers, and still being relatively normal.

**Tenchi**: OK They really don't have the powers but their powers were inspired by Alex's Powers. They powers or weapons are based on those powers they are not infected. (I hope that answers it)

**Krp**: Now that I'm done being slightly over-critical, let's get to the more fun stuff. I'm not entirely convinced that Masashiro(long name there..)'s observation about Yugito's and Naruto's relationship is all that wrong. Kinda fits, doesn't it? :) heh,, poor Masashiro, everyone's beating on him all the time. He's got to have developed a high pain tolerance.

**Tenchi**: Lol well anyways no that is the relationship its just that the Fox and the Cat are shy

**KRP**: You know, if Shino is supposed to be a Silent Assailant, how does everyone know it's him? Wouldn't that imply that he got caught, or someone in Konoha's leaking info? And it seems that Naruto is still consuming Jiraiya's (was spelt wrong, btw) spy network, huh?

**Tenchi**: Nah Shino took credit for it afterwards. Wanted to spread his name and fear. Konoha is putting up a front that its new generation is the strongest yet. (And their doing a pretty D^mn good job at it too)

**Krp**: I guess it doesn't help that they're activly trying to gain the info Naruto's group is looking for. ..hmm...they need a public name. Something that their clients would call them..'Hunters' or something. Calling themselves Jinchuuriki would paint a giant bulls-eye on who they are, what they're doing, even their powers (to a lesser extent), in the eyes of the Akatsuki.

**Tenchi**: Well they shall remain anonymous. Remember they are quite new since they got out of their cave only about a couple months ago.

**Tenchi**: I Really hope this answers your questions or anyone for that matter. If you have any suggestions or questions at all please review and I'll answer in my writing.

* * *


	5. Past or Now: Reunion

* * *

Prototype CH. 5

A/N: Hi guys I'm back and I'll be writing as much as a I can for the next few months before 'that' comes and I will be stuck working my &ss off trying to keep my life under control.

I finally figured out a good limiter to the Jinchuriki

* * *

**About 6 months since last time skip**

* * *

**Konoha **

* * *

Sakura entered the Hokage's office in a hurry. Along side her was Lee, Tenten, Gai, Neji, Shikamaru and Choji. This had to be big. Usually if it was a regular the mission the Konoha 13 would either go amongst themselves in a small team of 2 or 3 but if it required larger they would simply merge with either Anbu or jounins.

Having 7 of them here to go on a single mission was big and the only possible level of the mission was S hell it could be SS.

As Sakura entered she saw a familiar patch of hair.

Sakura immediately smiled and ran up and hugged the silver head anbu.

"Kakashi-sesnsei"

Then anbu pushed Sakura back and held his hand over his lips in the silent gesture. Sakura crossed her arms and pouted. Gai's team laughed while Shikamaru muttered his regular Troublesome and Choji just shrugged.

A clearing of the throat was heard and The Ninjas all snapped at attention facing the Hokage.

Tsunade clasped her hands in front of her face knowing that this mission may make Konoha loose some of their best forces but it had to be done.

"Kakashi take off your mask this is a regular mission"

Kakashi nodded and immediately did so. His headband was in its signature position suggesting that Kakashi knew from the start what was going to happen.

Tsunade looked back to the other members and said the news "The Kazeakage has been attacked by the Akatsuki. I am sending you to assist in either Saving the Kazekage or Destroying the Akatsuki. Kakashi you are team leader, Sakura you are second in command. GO!"

Immediately the 8 ninjas left to prepare their things and leave as soon as possible.

As Sakura packed she came across the picture on her desk. One of a dark boy, a fan girl, copy nin, and a Hyper active Ninja. Sakura smiled and made a silent promise to protect Gaara … for Naruto…

* * *

**Somewhere in the Wind country 1 day later**

* * *

4 figures huddled around a fire. They were going to wait it out there till the night got a bit warmer so they could move farther without freezing. They rested in the mid day not wanting to become over heated and having to waste water by cooling themselves.

Though it would be hard for them to run out of water, Naruto did not want to take the chance.

Yugito nudged Naruto lightly Naruto slowly turned to her, His eyes looking deeply into hers. Yugito blushed but quickly shook her head to ignore the blush.

"The Akatsuki are probably going to move … What are we going to do with Ichibi"

Naruto sighed and scratched his head. "Well Ichibi is the Kazekage from our source so we can't move him… What I was thinking is that we could train him for a bit and move on…"

Yugito bit her lip. She knew that Naruto would not be satisfied, but if they stayed in the wind country there was a chance that they might not be able to receive a Chakra Flash from farther up.

The other bijuus they had visited had… different personalities. They only got two of them to actually go into the cave and stay there. The other ones gladly accepted their help and seals but didn't want to leave their homes and Naruto could respect that.

The Chakra flash was an ingenious invention by Naruto. Along the jobs they had done, Naruto consumed a couple seal workers. Naruto immediately dived into the study thinking of the benefits and made a great seal. It allowed the people they put it on to send chakra through the seal burning it onto the others.

Naruto had connected each of the Flash Seal to every Jinchuuriki they met except for Hachibi who Naruto was not worried about. Naruto also made a summoning scroll in which one could summon themselves and others with the Flash seal to help them.

And naruto wasn't worried about anyone getting the bijuu from the Jinchuuriki they had visited any time soon. Naruto looked at his seal and many others and found barrier seals which stopped people from taking the bijuu easily. Naruto took all of the Barriers and replicated them on all the seals reinforcing each of the 10 fold. Naruto even went so far to put that if one of the barriers where attack the seal would gather bijuu chakra and send it out ina huge wave. This would similar to the Flash seal except it was much stronger.

* * *

**A/n:** to clarify its like a beeper. Now like all summoning it takes FRIGGIN Huge *ss amount of chakra. I was thinking that it was probably harder to move from farther distances (Take more chakra). But this isn't really a problem for Jinchuuriki so I decided to make a different approach and made a beeper like Seal. Basically it has a range so you have to be in each other ranges to communicate. This is why Naruto's team is always on the move because they have to make sure each 'Area' is clear. IF the barrier is attacked it would send out a distress beacon warning all of the other Jinchuuriki.

* * *

Naruto looked over to Masa (short for Masahiro) who was drinking his sake slowly savoring the taste. Mika was smoothing her bone dry clay away from everyone else. Naruto didn't know much about the clay but knew that when it was 'bone dry' or all white it was really brittle and could break easily. Naruto only knew it was brittle because Masa tried using a 'bone dry' jug for a sake jug and it broke. Naruto chuckled and unconsciously winced because Masa had to wear several ice packs 'down low' for weeks.

* * *

The moon was starting to set and would soon fall. Naruto decided it was time to eat for now.

They ate quietly and not wanting to spook any patrols. Though no one could see them or their flame due to the genjutsu, courtesy of Mika, and Seals, courtesy of Naruto, sound could still be heard.

After 30 minutes they put out the fire and packed. Another 10 minutes they ran full speed towards Suna. Naruto minds wandered as his feet pounded the sand.

'Soon, soon I will find Danzo in Konoha and I'll kill him.'

* * *

**In Hidden Sand Village Day later**

* * *

Sakura sighed she had finished making the antidote for Gaara's brother, Kankarou. Likely they would be fighting the guy Kankarou described, Sasori of the Red sands, later, so she made 2 extra vials of the poison. Though it was strange, even though Kankarou's life was dangerous the amount of poison in Kankarou's blood did not match the size of the wound… it was like someone had intentionally taken some poison out of him ..but if so then why not all of it… why do it at all….

* * *

Sakura packed up here gear and went into the hospital room. The med nins were checking Kankarou's status and her team was standing off to the side. Sakura nodded towards them and then she saw the old lady Chio who had attacked Kakashi earlier believing him to be the White Fang.

Sakura bowed and asked in a polite voice "Elder Chio is there any information you can give us about Sasori"

The Old lady nodded "I will tell you on the way lets go"

The Konoha group eyes widened "Eh!!!"

Elder Chio threw her head back and laughed "You think I'm just going to let go by yourself H*ll no"

With that the Konoha nin plus one extra left, but they failed to notice the shadows or presences of those following them.

* * *

**2 hours later**

* * *

The old and batty Chio laid out the skills of Sasori to the Konoha nin's and speculated on what he could have incluiding forbidden techniques he may have learned or developed.

The group of 9 suddenly detected presences up ahead.

* * *

**With Naruto**

* * *

Naruto had tracked and followed the Konoha nin from 3 quarters of a mile away. He didn't want to lose them but he didn't want them to know his presence yet. When he found out that Gaara had been taken a day before their arrival he was pissed. He had found some puppeteer's body and had Masa take some poison and store it for later examination.

Naruto's Temper was on a thin line for the last day or so. Waiting for the Konoha shinobi to show up and having the finally take off. I mean come on he is the Kazekage for F*ck sakes go after the D&mn man. But no… they had to wait double check on their weapons, what next help the F^cking homeless shelter in Iwa.

Yugito, Mika not even Masahiro made a move to annoy Naruto hell… not even cheer him up. They knew they could but now was not the time. It would be better for Naruto to be pissed… He fought ruthlessly when he was mad.

Naruto stopped and listened carefully it seemed that there were two people attacking the Konoha nin.

'Damn we can't track Ichibi without them.'

Naruto turned to his team and muttered "Come on Konoha nin's in trouble"

* * *

The four raced silently as a leaf falling to the Konoha nin's battle. Naruto peered at the spectacle and blinked. These two men were without a doubt the men he had seen in his memories as the informant. Naruto narrowed his eyes, either way these men did not have chakra in them rather chakra around them. Naruto looked at Mika who only nodded and put her hands in a Boar seal and closed her eyes. The two men froze a bit then crumpled to the floor. The genjutsu that the Akatsuki were using fell revealing two different men from Suna.

The Konoha nin were surprised at this and talked amongst themselves. Naruto oh so wanted to go down there and tell them to hurry up and find Ichibi so that they could help him but now was not the time to reveal their presence.

* * *

**An hour later**

* * *

"Alright I'm here" Each of Gai's team sounded off as they were about to take the tag. Kakashi gave the order to remove them and they did so.

Slowly Neji talked over the radio "Hey do you guys…"

"Yea Neji I have one here"

Kakashi eyes narrowed "Need help"

"No continue with the mission I'm gonna spar myself"

Kakashi didn't bother ask what the meaning was and motioned Sakura to break the cave. Sakura nodded and took a deep breath.

Then they heard a twig crack and immediately Kakashi Shikamaru, Choji, Chio and Sakura turned to face 4 hooded figures all in black lined up next to each other. One looked slightly towards the one at the end. The one at the end, probably a girl by her figure nodded. She raised her hand and immediately the other nin's tensed. Sakura heard a rumbling behind her and gasped. The boulder that she was about to break crumbled …into dust.

Immedaitely the four cloaked nins disappeared and reappeared inside the cave. Kakashi revealed his sharingan eye and looked at them, eyes hardened … jaws clenched.

* * *

The four paid no attention to the Konoha nins and chio but instead focused their intention onto the 2 infront of them.

"Hey un… are you the guys that were looking for us un…" The man with the long yellow hair asked. He was standing on what seemed to be a clay bird and in his tail was the body of the Kazekage!

The cloaked figures noticeably stiffened at the sight of the body. Deidra noticed this and chuckled "You notice the corpse un… we extracted his bijuu along time ago un…"

With that a sigh passed through the group and a person could tell the anger and sadness coming off the group.

Sakura anger was incredibly high she had failed her promise … HER PROMISE… "Give us back Gaara Dmmit"

* * *

Just then one of the hooded enigmas, The second one to the left raised, his hand and motioned twice to the left and once to the right and finally he made clenching motion with his hand. The others nodded. The two to the right removed their hoods to reveal two girls probably around Sakura's age maybe a little older. One had blonde hair and the other one had brown hair. The one with the Blond ponytail took out a long whip and cracked it once in the air.

With that The girls rushed at Deidra. The other two that remained there walked slowly towards the other member who Sakura guessed was Sasori.

* * *

One of them took of his hood to show a blue haired teenager. The Teenager sighed and took out 3 vails that contained what looked like water. The teenager spoke up in a loud and very clear voice. "You made a mistake in killing that boy… You have just sentenced yourself a death warrant … pray that I get to you first and not my partner here."

The scorpion like man just scoffed.

* * *

**With Deidra.**

* * *

Yugito charged with intent to free Gaara. Deidra seeing the two girls charge at him took flight.

Yugito growled "NO you DON'T"

She lashed out with her whip wrapping around where the tail connected with the rest of the bird. Deidra just laughed "You think that'll do anything Un.."

Yugito smirked and pushed her Lightening chakra through it. Deidra growled and started to turn to get the corpse. The clay bird's tail fell. Yugito jumped to catch it. Deidra was closer though and with his speed he would probably reach it first, but … there is always a but…

Mika had jumped up with one of her arms out stretched. Her right arm was covered in solid rock… but this rock was so dense that it weighed several tons. Mika slammed it into Deidra sending him and the bird rocketing into the ground.

Mika wasn't done yet. She grabbed her arm and parts of the rock fell off and other parts reformed. It kept changing until it became a ridiculously sharp claw. Mika smirked and dropped down at break neck speed. She thrusted her hand and slammed them into the ground. Deidra who had somewhat recovered looked at Mika confusion mixing with pain on his face. "What…"

He never finished as spikes erupted from the ground piercing every limb and vital organ Deidra had… effectively killing him. His blood splurted on the spikes… bathed the ground below with red. Mika loved it… this was revenge … revenge for the brother she never knew. Mika walked towards the bloody and holed corpse and kicked it. She then took the ring off his finger and spit on the corpse for good measure.

* * *

Mika ran towards Yugito who was checking Gaara with what medical jutsu she knew. Yugito looked at her and Mika read her eyes as clear as day. Yugito would use that jutsu and that jutsu took time to build and control.

Mika turned around to see the Konoha nin trying to approach them… she knew that Naruto was from Konoha but he somehow was found by Konoha 'root' and was used in experimentation … These people would never come near them again not if she could help it.

Mika raised her stone claw hand at the pink haired girl and channeled some of Gobi's energy through out her body just in case.

Her voice became a bit more demonic her eyes changed colors into a dark brown and purple. "**Don't You Even F&cking get close to him Konoha scum"**

Sakura stepped back in shock while the others of her team moved to cover her just incase. They eyed Mika warily … They had just killed an s –rank ninja with ease… a force definitely to be reckoned with or be killed painfully.

* * *

Suddenly a chakra pulsed and everyone turned to the source. Standing there was a boy or at least what was a boy. Sasori was a man made puppet and had chakra strings attatched to at least a hundred puppets. Mika scoffed 'Like that's going to do anything.'

The only enigma still hooded simply called out "Masa kill them all… rip them apart."

Masa gave a mock salute and replied "Of course boss"

With that Masa uncorked three vails and let water fall out of them. Masa twirled his arms and like a mirror the water followed him … in mid air.

Kakashi eyes widened 'I've never seen elemental manipulation at this level incredible'

Masa then gathered the water into one place. Sasori's puppet eyes narrowed "I wont let you"

Suddenly all of the puppets charged at once. Masa looked at Sasor and smirked "Thanks you made my life a lot easier." Masa swung his arms out, fists clenched, and the water tendril-ed out at amazing speeds piercing and entering the puppets. Masa took a deep breath and opened his hands, and all the puppets exploded, bursting from pressure of the water pushing outwards. Sasori didn't waste any time and charged. Both boys dodged and the still hodded enigma looked at Sasori and cocked his head to one side.

After a second the enigma snapped his fingers and called out "Masa This guy has concentrated his 'life line' into one area which is why there is a concentration there and just echoes everywhere else"

Those not of the enigma's group turned to him in shock 'What is this guy talking about'

Sasori chuckled "How do you know this"

It was the engima's turn to laugh "Well my eyes allow me to see chakra in the original source… how much you have… and where you are going to place it. It works even in genjutsu. But enough of this its time for you to die."

The enigma disappeared and reappeared behind Sasori. The only hooded person from the group punched his hand through sasori's chest ending the life of the puppet.

Elder Chio closed her eyes in a silent mourn…

* * *

The hooded man sighed and let the puppet fall of his arms. "Hey!"

Naruto turned to Mika who was calling him. She never took her eyes off the Konoha nin's but there were something more important. "Yugito is using _Thunder style: Crash Cart _"

* * *

**A/N: I seriously couldn't think of another name**

Naruto nodded he pushed chakra into his legs and used what they called _Flash step_ and disappeared and reappeared next to yugito who was concentrating thunder in a certain part of her hands.

He felt Masa reappear next to Mika facing the Konoha nin just in case they did anything.

Naruto started putting chakra into gaara and waited for Yugito's signal.

"NOW" she yelled pushing her hands down into Gaara's chest. Naruto lifted his hands at the same time and activated his sight. Naruto saw the thunder chakra enter the body as Yugito pushed it in. The thunder chakra ran through the body and into the heart.

'Come on come on, though you don't have the bijuu your still family GET UP'

Then Naruto saw it The burst of chakra in the middle. Naruto sighed in relief "He's good"

Masa and Mika turned forgetting the Konoha nins

Yugito gave a small smile and shakily got up. Even though she had enough chakra to do it 10 times the concentration to actually do it was enough to make anyone tired…

Naruto Grabbed her arm and put it around his shoulder.

"Thank you" Yugito whispered

Naruto just gave her a small peck on her cheek and said "No thank you"

"Nice catch" Naruto turned to Mika who was smiling and giving the thumbs up.

Naruto and Yugito blushed and both responded as one "Shut up"

Masa decided to take this time to celebrate … he handed out three sake bowls and his own… No one disagreed this was a time to celebrate their first strike against the Akatasuki.

Masa cleared his throat and spoke in a loud and authoritative voice "Cheers to Killing two Akatsuki bastards and Yugito finally roping –"

"Naruto" Each of the Jinchuuriki's eyes widened 'Shit'

* * *

They had forgotten about the Konoha nins. The Jinchuuriki sighed... drank the sake, handed it back to Masa (who put it away hastily), and turned to the nins.

The one with the pinapple hair had stepped uip and spoke up again. "Naruto is that you ... Please Come back with us to Konoha"

Naruto's mind was racing a mile a minute … they were from Konoha and if they went with them he could learn about himself…

'NO the Jinchuuriki comes first but I may not get a chance like this…Wait that's it!'

Naruto sighed he had to do this … Naruto walked up next to Mika and Masa with Yugito on his shoulder. He talked sofetly "You guys remember the two beacons I set up"

His family nodded "Alright go ahead and stay there I'll go with them…"

They turn to him wide eyed "wha—"

Naruto shook his head "This is my chance to get Danzo… I can… kill him now then leave and I'll come back so don't worry. Yugito go to The cave you can visit me sometimes Masa… Mika go ahead and head towards Iwa you know what to do. Stay in contact…"

Masa was going to argue but Mika grabbed his shoulder and shook her head. Masa lowered his face and nodded slowly. He walked up and gave Naruto a hug and then stood off to the side waiting for Mika. Mika got up and kissed him on the cheek and walked towards Masa. The two disappeared from sight.

Kakashi was about to track them when he heard the still hooded man's voice "Don't I'll come with you…"

The Konoha shinobi and Elder chio looked at the hooded man who took off his hood. HE had spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He had three whisker marks on each cheek. Sakura eyes filled with tears 'Naruto… Their Naruto standing right before them. Sakura was about to scream at him Why WHY did you leave us WHY didn't you return do YOU know how much pain you caused us… Caused me…

She stopped as she saw the other girl didsomething.

* * *

Naruto took off his hood and saw the reaction amoung the Konoha nin… Relief, Joy, …pain… None of that mattered now he would go with them now was time to let Yugito go.

He turned to Yugito who had tears in her eyes… she whispered "I don't want to leave you" (Remember they stood together for almolst 3 years)

Naruto patted her on the head his voice soft "Hey whose gonna take care of the rest of them … come on go… I'll come back soon"

Yugito nodded she looked at him in the eyes and he looked back. Yugito leaned forward, her lips crashing into his. Naruto was surprised at first but continued the kiss. He mentally thanked his luck for sending Masa and Mika ahead or he would never live it down. What seemed like forever they broke apart. Yugito put her hand in a tiger seal and disappeared.

Naruto turned back to the Nins, who were now wide eyed, and sighed … this was going to be a long day…

"Uggh"

Naruto whipped around and saw Ichibi trying to get up. Naruto immediately rushed to his side and helped him up slowly. The pink haired girl appeared next to him running green hands over Gaara's body checking for any other injuries and healing them. The other Nins crowded him. It took all of Naruto's will power not to lash out at them. Over the years he spent with his family he knew that not many people could be trusted.

Gaara's eyes drifted from face to face

"H-how am I … Naruto is … is that you … am I dead"

Naruto just laughed "Far from it"

Then the pink haired girl decided to speak "Are you Okay Gaara"

Naruto mentally memorized the name.

"Y-yea Sakura I think your gonna need to explain to me what happened."

Sakura did so and Naruto made sure to catch everyone's names.

He was in enemy Territory no matter if they thought he was a friend or not.

**1 day later**

Sakura diagnosed Gaara was going to be alright and they all decided to go home… or to Konoha for that matter.

Naruto had kept his distance and did not start many conversation just a few Hi and good byes no one really asked him where he had been and naruto knew they would save that for the Godaime.

Naruto stood outside the gates. In his hand was a picture they had taken near the mountains. Masa had stolen a Camera and decided to use it. Well he didn't tell them till after he took the picture and after several beatings Masa finally returned it.

Naruto felt presences behind him and The konoha nin with Elder Chio and some other old guy along with Gaara and his two siblings were there.

Gaara looked at Naruto and Naruto looked back. "Thank You Naruto" Gaara said in a calm voice but Naruto could feel the emotions he was sending.

Naruto gave a smile "Any time" They shook hands and The Konoha Nins plus Naruto left.

**Time skip…**

The trip back was … Silent… well at least for Naruto. The KOnoha nins talked amongst each other either about the village or Naruto but Naruto did not care. Naruto mind wandered… what was Mika, Masa, Yugito doing right now… How were the other Jinchuuriki were they safe…

Naruto minds constantly went through it thoughts similar like a mantra. It plagued him to no end… But through all the worry Naruto smiled… He found himself acting like an older brother a doting older brother…

Sakura talked with Kakashi about Naruto…

"He seems to not recognize us… Its like he's a completely different person..He doesnt even have his forehead protecter"

Kakashi sighed "Yea his movements are incredible too, It seems he's been training a lot too… his growth is so ridiculous I thought it was genjutsu but when I looked at him with my 'Eye' I found no trace of it… I confirmed with Neji that's one hundred percent Naruto."

Sakura bit her lip… 'He's so different how he acts its nothing like the Naruto we knew and who were those other people' Sakura's heart clenched as she thought of the blond girl…

The next day they had reached their destination… Konoha

A/N: Done … Man oh man this was as hard chapter being in Las Vegas can really do that to you. Any ways I am going to get Prototype over 30,000 then work on The other Safety and Peace and get it at least 20,000.

I hope you like it and please review… I need some ideas.

* * *


	6. I am Sorry

**A/N: As you probably already may know I am not continuing this story. **

**What I am doing is putting this up for adoption. Please let me know who is adopting it so that I may keep track of your stories. Don't worry I wont say NO YOU CANT DO THAT or I AM TAKING IT BACK! I just want to see where you guys go with it.**

**Also I will let you know all the characters I had and what I was planning. **

**Thank you**

**Tenchi Sawada**


	7. PoN: ReEncounters

Prototype Fox

* * *

**Small continuation. Just like the other series.**

* * *

****

Konoha

* * *

Sakura had imagined these moments for years… when Naruto would come back on hid own … alone…

He would show up smiling…

Happy… to be back with them… sad and saying sorry for leaving them… Sorry for leaving them for so long…

She would then hit him hard… pound him into the ground…

Then forgive him… Treat him out to Ramen… Tell him Its ok…

Show him the new Konoha… Brag about their titles… tell him stories of their accomplishments…

Then they would go out and bring back Sasuke together…

…

…

This wasn't the Case…

Naruto wasn't alone. He had three other people with him. One of them kissed him for kami's sake. He didn't act like his boisterous self. He was silent. Not once did he show is Fox grin, not once did he yell about eating at Ichiruuka … not once did he even talk about where he had been.

Sakura bit her lip 'Why did you leave us Naruto… Why'

She stared at Naruto's back. They were on their way towards Konoha. They had talked to Gaara briefly. Naruto had actually talked to him alone, when he requested it.

And now Naruto agreed to go to Konoha with them. Naruto showed no sign of recognition, no sign of the old Naruto they knew. This was unreal.

Sakura felt her teammate, Shikamaru, come next to her.

"What is it, Shika?" She tried not to sound dejected but she failed.

Shikamaru sighed. "It's troublesome but Naruto seems... too different. He is a totally new person."

Sakura nodded slowly, "Yea. Any clue on who the people he was with?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "No"

**

* * *

**

Naruto

* * *

Naruto listened in onto everyone's conversation. His heightened hearing was not to be messed with. Of course this was just for info gathering. None of them were talking about his own target, Danzo but each of them gave bits and pieces of … what he once was. Naruto shook his head. He had no time to think about the past, he was Naruto of the Jinchuuriki. He was not from Konoha. He was from the spawn of creatures that were detested by humans. He was the leader of the scorn, the damned... the ones he loved with all his heart.

Naruto continued to run at this very slow pace. Well, he couldn't consider it slow since he was going half speed but the others, his jinchuuriki counterparts, were able to keep up with him when he ran at 80 percent speed.

Naruto sighed and promised himself that he would finish this as fast as he could.

**

* * *

**

Konoha

* * *

As soon as they reached the gates, or what Naruto considered was the gates of Konoha, Naruto immediately started analyzing escaping points. It was always good to be ready escape. Naruto walked towards the gates and saw that the people who he ad ran with were tightening the formation. Probably to stop him from escaping. Naruto shrugged and kept moving towards the gates.

As son as he entered the gates the nins at the gates came up and greeted them. "Hello there Kakashi, mission success?"

The silver haired man nodded. "Yes mission complete, but we also have a … bonus." Kakashi nodded his head towards Naruot and the Chuunin's eyes widened. "N-naruto Uzumaki... is alive?"

Naruto blinked. Huh, it looked like some people could recognize him. Naruto didn't even bother reacting to it. He was in hostile territory, not somewhere he could relax. Kakashi cleared his throat and said "We would like to report to Hokage sama to report our mission.

The Chuunin nodded dumbly. "O-of course. We'll finish the registry."

And so naruto started walking forwards, or at least he was following the one with the high collar.

As Naruto walked through the village he noticed a lot of things. He noticed the routes to take out side the villages. He noticed the Anbu watching him from the shadows. But what he really noticed was the stares he got. He could understand shock from seeing a dead person come back to live but... they were staring with an intense hatred... loathe. He was actually surprised that people remembered him after many years. Well, remembered him to hate was like they were insulted that he had come back. Naruto chuckled to himself, looks like Konoha was extremely prejudiced. That meant he couldn't use his normal form to walk around .No matter, he could always hide as a one of the other people he collected

Naruto kept walking and finally started to go up a tower. The strange thing was... he didn't even have a sense of nostalgia. Was his memories gone forever?

Naruto mentally struggled to come to terms that he his past was gone. 'I don't need my past... I have the Jincuuriki. I can learn all I want but that won't change my goal, my life... my friends.'

They stopped in front of a door, which Naruto guessed was the Hokage's office.

Sakura knocked on the door and said, "Hokage-sama we have arrived."

Naruto blinked. 'No need for introduction.'

"Come in... The Anbu have already informed me."

**

* * *

**

Tsunade

* * *

When tsunade first heard the news she threatened to kill the Anbu if he was lying. The Anbu reported once more. She ordered everyone out of the room, incluiding the person she was meeting with... she had to prepare herself. If Naruto was truly back … then this was a hell of a day.

She expected him to be bursting in yelling he was back. She expected him to talk non-stop. She expected anything else but this...

Naruto entered in without a word, no greeting, no recognition.

**

* * *

**

Naruto

* * *

Naruto looked at the woman before him. He was now standing in the center and the other nins had moved back in a loose semi circle. Naruto waited to be addressed. Even _he_ knew to be respectful.

But as he waited he grew confused. The woman in front of him refused to speak as if she was analyzing him or waiting for him. Was he supposed to do something?

As the seconds ticked by, Naruto grew more uncomfortable. The whole room was staring at him, granted it wasn't many people but it was annoying that nobody talked.

After a few more seconds ticked by Naruto decided to release the silence. "Hokage-sama..."

He hoped the prodding would create something but...

The woman in front of him seemed more dejected, even dissapointed. What had he done wrong? He had been resepctful and kept his place. Hell he had even use Sama honorific!

The woman in front of him shrugged off something and said. "Naruto... would you mind telling me where you have been for the past few years?"

Naruto sighed. "I am afraid that is classified Hokage-sama... The information is only for me and … a selected few."

The woman slammed the desk and stood up. Naruto immediately tensed and stepped back.

The woman looked up at him and yelled "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU NARUTO! YOU WENT MISSING AND WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD HOW THE HELL DO YOU SAY ITS CLASSIFIED!"

Naruto blinked. He knew how to read people. He got pretty good at it after while. This woman... obviously cared for him... for his past self but... he had to make the distinction clear.

"Hokage-sama... if you are talking about the Naruto you knew before I landed in the hands of Danzo... he is dead. I am a _new _Naruto... I don't have... a past. Or at least one I would care to remember."

The woman in front of him broke into tears.

**

* * *

**

Thats it. Not much but it is something.


	8. Challenge to the Masses

**Challenge Fic**

**Hi there guys. I've been thinking. I have read many Fanfics on naruto leaving the village but here has always been one fanfic that has always been close to my heart. Naruto Nine Broken Mirrors. Now the Caliber of writing is amazing and while I disagree with Naruto returning to the village I Prefer a different method. **

**This is my "Challenge" for everyone. If you take up this Challenge, simply put Tenchisawada in one of the A/N notes.**

**Here is the challenge.**

**Naruto leaves Konoha after either the Chuunin Exams or Sasuke Retrieval arc. **

**If you choose Chuunin exams: **Must have Gaara with him. Naruto goes to a different area and starts to build up a Village by a reason of your own. You must show the process of building the village. From gathering a group of followers to lieutenants and friends. Naruto cannot gain a blood line BUT can gain a weapon. There can be no Time Skips for over a 2 years. And any yearly Time skips can only be used once every 3 chapters. Yes you will have to write a hell of a lot. Do not try to go around this by making a series of Monthly time skips. Naruto will encounter Konoha again, but only AFTER AT LEAST 7 years. Yes, SEVEN Years. That is the minimum requirement for Naruto to make a village and start it running. No less than that. Naruto can use the power of the Kyuubi. But here is another requirement. The Kyuubi cannot be all nice and cuddly. The kyuubi cannot willingly give naruto power. The Kyuubi cannot have any other motivaition in attacking Konoha other than Madara controlling the Kyuubi or releasing. Either way, that's how it is. From there its all your choice. OC's are allowed here but they cannot be stronger to Naruto or have any relation to Naruto or Main characters. Review if you have any questions.

**If you choose the Sasuke Retrieval Arc. **Naruto MUST be banished from Konoha. He must go around Collecting all the Jinchuuriki. Each Encounter with Every Jinchuuriki (No Jinchuuriki can be older than 40) must be written down with no time skips and explanations, descriptions and powers must be thoroughly explained. The traveling may be skipped over but entering villages, finding Jinchuuriki and convincing must be written out. All Jinchuuriki can be of your own creation or cannon does not matter to me. Naruto May have a bloodline but No weapon. Naruto will collect all the Jinchuuriki and move as a group. They NEVER settle down and are always on the move. They travel around for Minimum 8 years before they encounter Konoha nins. They have constantly repelled Akatsuki and are extremely powerful. They must RESIST going back to Konoha until they have no choice but to do so. As for the Kyuubi, you may have the Kyuubi nice in here. There can be no OC's other than the Jinchuuriki, if you choose to go against the cannon Jinchuuriki (which I recommmend you do so.) If you have any questions please Review.

**Pairings: **There will be only 1 restriction on this. **NO Harems.**

**Well then guys good look and happy writings.**


End file.
